Hotel California
by Ilove-mylove
Summary: Puedes escapar,pero no esconderte,siempre será así.Un mito desconocido por todos.Las luces de neón te atraerán.Y nunca podrás volver a ver la verdadera luz.Atrapado,para siempre.O al menos eso decían…
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes de C C Sakura ¬¬, no me pertenecen si no a Clamp T

Disclaimer: Los personajes de C C Sakura ¬¬, no me pertenecen si no a Clamp T.T…y si así fuera, seria la persona mas feliz del planeta …pero un momento…ya no lo soy…??...O.o…

**Hotel California**

**By**

**Ilove-mylove**

**Primera Parte**

"""…_Puedes escapar, pero no esconderte, siempre será así. Un mito desconocido por todos._

_Las luces de neón te atraerán. Y nunca podrás volver a ver la verdadera luz. Atrapado, para siempre._

_Una melodía de alegría oirás de inmediato. Suena lejano, pero esta ahí, esperando que tu cansada y solitaria alma llegue junto a ellos._

_Las voces llenas de placer y felicidad te llaman en débiles susurros, te advierten._

_Pero es demasiado tarde._

_Aquella dulce voz te ha maldecido…"""_

…O al menos eso decían…

--

Un jadeo y un gemido…

Solo eso se escucho en la oscura habitación. Luego vino el silencio.

Sus masculinas manos seguían posadas en le mismo lugar, en aquella tentadora piel pálida y caliente. Ya no las movía, no, se había aburrido de ese juego mucho antes de que empezara, a decir verdad, nada de lo que sucedía le entusiasmaba, por supuesto que no, estaba concentrado en ver el techo desde esa posición, mientras sentía como aquella intrusa volvía a moverse incitante sobre si, aumentando su ritmo, incrementado su propio placer.

Lastima que para el, su mente se encontraba en otro lugar ajeno a aquellos pechos que sus manos inconciente, comenzaron en plan de acariciar. Admitámoslo, esta pequeña _sexcapada, _lo entusiasmaba tanto como salir a una escenario y bailar flamenco, desnudo, pero conforme a la situación, o mejor dicho a la compañía, aquella figura era quizás un pequeño apoyo a su animo_. _Pero fuera de ese pequeño detalle, la fémina, que ya empezaba a gritar mientras mas violentas eran sus caricias, no se encontraba tan deseoso en ese instante. Sin embargo…no, olvídenlo, esa situación ya lo tenia en ascuas desde hacia rato.

No se lo pensó dos veces, ese _solo sexo_ lo tenia vulgarmente HASTIADO_, _ya estaba fuerte el amanecer en todas las camas menos en la suya propia, ya no necesitaba mas mujeres insulsas y sin gracia que lo persiguieran como ratas tras el _Flautista de Hamelin, _y no saben lo irónico que sonaba eso. Se tomo solo 3 segundo para detener abruptamente a la chica antes de que esa situación se hiciera mas…¿vergonzosa?...Si, quizás para ella, pero para nada para el. Como si de un saco de papas se tratara, la tomo por los hombros apartándola…LO MAS LEJOS POSIBLE…de el, y de su _amigo_, ese mujer de por si era pesada, ahora solo le faltaba calarse sus reproches.

¡Carajo!

- Pe…pero ¡¿Qué paso?! – una buena pregunta, echa un manojo de furia, se cubrió, demasiado tarde, con una sabana.

"Simple muñeca, esto dejo de divertirme antes de empezar"

De acuerdo no lo dijo exactamente, solo lo pensó, ¿pero para que diablos tenía ella que saber eso? Tan solo tomo aquella ropa regada por el piso que ni en un millón de años le iba a pertenecer, junto con aquellas, incitantes para otro menos para el, bragas de seda, y se la lanzo sin contemplación. Luego, cuando por fin pudo ponerse la ropa interior en su lugar, tratando e ignorar los mil un reclamos de la desesperante mujer, encontró aquellos zapatos de tacón MUY alto, ¿Cómo diablos usaban esto? Parecían un arma letal de tortura, ¿para que servían?, para sacarle los ojos en una crisis de ira. Tan solo tomo ese monstruoso calzado, y lo coloco lo más lejos posible de ella. Infaustamente aquella chillona voz sin sentido no dejaba de chillar hasta casi romperle los oídos. – Demonios mujer, ¡puedes callarte!

- ¡¿Xiao…?!

- ¡EH!...silencio. – bien, al ver como esta lo miraba incrédula, y en silencio, se tomo la libertad de coger el resto de su ropa y ponérsela, estaba cansado, pero no por las obvias razones, en realidad su cansancio de centraba en su interior, y definitivamente esta fue el implacable detonante. – Vístete – asegurado de que cada prenda estaba en su lugar, que la camisa con cada boto en su lugar y que los vaqueros estuvieran bien enfundados, logro poder sentarse cansinamente en la cama y dejar escapar todo el aire que tenia atorado en su pecho. Ahora lo que quería era salir de esa sofocante habitación y darse un largo baño luego.

- ¿Xia…Xiao Lang que…?

- Escucha, lo mejor será que en serio te vistas ¿de acuerdo? – no tardo en escuchar el tenue sonido de la ropa rozando calmadamente, al menos había entendido. Solo faltaba algo por hacer, deshacerse de ella, de la única manera que el sabia hacer. - ¿Cómo me dijiste que te llamabas?

- Rei – por lo visto no se veía ofendida al haber olvidado su nombre – Xiao Lang yo, ¿hice algo que te molesto? Sabes que puedo recompensártelo. – un par de intrusas se inmiscuyeron en su camisa, desabrochando uno por uno los pequeños botones. Aquel cabello ensortijado y sudoroso de ya desconocido color empezaba a pegarse en su nuca, mientras algo calido y húmedo se extendía con parsimonia por su piel expuesta, erizándola junto con el pequeño soplo de aire que se escabullía por la ventana. – estas tenso, vamos, sigamos con…

Tomo sus muñecas casi con brusquedad separándola de el sorpresivamente, mientras se alejaba dirigiéndose con un andar lento e irritado hacia la puerta.

- Encontraras tu merecida paga en este lugar. – sin inmutarse, coloco una pequeña cartulina verde en la cómoda, encontrándose con la mirada expectante y casi ofendida de la mujer a través del espejo. – Lo siento _Rei_ – marcando cada silaba de su nombre casi con desprecio. – Pero lo mejor que puedes hacer en este momento es irte, con la poca dignidad que dudo que poseas – Cruel – si te sirve de consuelo, tengo la ligera sospecha de que tu patética vida seguirá - tomo una chaqueta abandonada en un taburete, de donde saco un cigarrillo y un encendedor. Definitivamente necesitaba relajarse. – Prometo guardar este pequeño secretito. De lo desastrosa que eres complaciendo a alguien. – le dio una buena calada, sintiendo el amargo y sofocador humo traspasar su garganta, hasta expulsarlo lentamente por sus labios. – Aunque debo advertirte, tarde o temprano se darán cuenta, _muñeca. _

Aquella palabras, todo esa sarta de frases crueles, todo aquello que había salido sin permiso de sus labios, sin pensarlo. No había sido aposta, no. Pero era lo mejor, no quería revelar su debilidad con una extraña, no debía mostrar.

"Es lo mejor"

Se tomo su tiempo, ignorando olímpicamente los insultos de la mujer hecha una crisis, con aquel rostro desfigurado por la ira, poniéndose con lentitud la chaqueta descuidada de _cachemir._

- Hasta nunca nena.

--

- ¡¿ESTAS LOCO?! ¡Quieres matarme de un infarto Li!

Como si dos burros en la patagonia se estremecieran con semejante grito. En aquel presuntuoso departamento dueño de aquella magnifica vista, se encontraba irremediablemente ensimismado, contemplándola en silencio, con la mirada perdida en algún punto indefinido de aquel místico atardecer.

No, no estaba loco, solo desorientado, y no, no quería matar de un infarto a su _simpático _representante ¿Pero que se le podía hacer? Sus intenciones llegaban hasta el punto de escandalizar a su único amigo. Había llegado esa mañana impecable, dispuesto a tomar una decisión, una que ya la había pensado después del incidente con la presidenta de aquel jodido club, _Rei Shein. _Pero por lo visto, no contaba con la grata convicción de su compañero.

- De verdad Li, ¿no es esta otra horrible bromita tuya de mal gusto para mis nervios? – interponiéndose entre aquellos hermosos y apagados ojos chocolate y la vista de su sala, por fin logro captar la atención por entero de aquel rebelde y huraño sujeto, que por alguna extraña razón, con esa actitud monstruosa se ganaba el delirio de toda fémina existente. - ¿Seguro que esta no es otra de aquellas rebeladas que te dan y que se te pasan a la semana? Dime que es eso. Mis ímpetus y yo te lo agradeceríamos. Sigues así y vas a hacer que me acabe todos los calmantes de China.

Observando aquella farsante cara en verdad alarmada, se preocupo un poco, pero no lo suficiente. Se revolvió aun más el desordenado cabello como las castañas con sus frustradas manos. ¡Demonios! Como le encantaba a este imbecil hacerle las cosas más difíciles.

- No Yamasaki, deja de dar tanta lata y hazme ese pequeño favor. – con toda calma de levanto de aquella lujosa silla alejándose de su farsante amigo. – Además, ¡ni que te estuviera pidiendo un riñón, tarado!

- ¡¿UN RIÑON?! ¡Es más que un riñón Li Xiao Lang! Tu eres ese necesario y apreciado riñón que necesito para YO ser feliz. Dime que comprendes.

- ¿Que fue eso, una retorcida declaración de amor…? ¿Y algo sobre riñones? Yamasaki, me importa un puñetero rábano lo que tu perversa y farsante mentecita este planeando para hacerte mas dueño del mundo del que ya te crees, pero siento decirte que ya tome esta decisión. – del bar situado en una esquina de la enorme habitación, tomo un vaso de vidrio lleno hasta la mitad por un oloroso liquido ambarino que no dudo en engullirlo hasta sentir como aquel amargo y relajador sabor le quemaba las entrañas.

- ¿Una decisión eh? Una decisión. Siento no poder dar saltos de alegría al ver que, ¡la primera decisión que tomas por ti solo es la incorrecta! ¡Diablos Li! Saca tu linda y atractiva cabecita que me hace millonario de tu trasero y utilízala para algo más constructivo, como reconsiderar esa ABERRRACION que me acabas de decir. – no se dio cuenta, pero empezaba a efectuarse un tonto juego de escapada y persecución entre ellos, Xiao Lang huía con calma, calando un recién encendido cigarrillo, Yamasaki lo seguía con exasperación soltando improperios desesperado.

- Si. Tienes toda la razón. – en un cenicero de cristal, igual de ostentoso que todo en ese departamento, aplasto hasta apagar la colilla del cigarrillo. – Es la primera decisión que he tomado a lo largo de estos años en la cual solo yo he sido participe. – volvió a tomar el vaso de nuevo lleno con licor hasta apurarlo y dejarlo vació. – Tienes razón cuando dices que quizás no es la acertada, lo se. Pero…

Se lo pensó a conciencia. Yamasaki estaba en lo correcto, no pensaba con cordura, pero…ya todo esta hecho, no había marcha atrás. Era de suponer, que si tan solo seguía un poco mas con esa farsa, todo aquello que conocida como su _humanidad_, se perdería patéticamente.

- Li. Te conozco desde aquella época inocente donde yo me embutía debajo de las escaleras del colegio para ver a las niñas bajar con faldas. Y ahora, míranos. Somos un par de treintañeros exitosos, con todas las mujeres que deseemos a nuestros pies, con dinero hasta para votar por la ventana. Somos todo lo que quisimos ser cuando éramos niños…y tú… ¿tú quieres pedir tu retiro?

¡Diablos! No había notado lo egoísta que sonaba cuando lo decía de ese modo. Era cierto, desde pequeño quiso se grande, ambos lo deseaban, y ahora lo eran. Aquellos tiernos poemas se convirtieron en canciones hermosas, aquellas inexpertas tonadas pero con talento, ahora eran himnos a una perfección de la música ¿Y el quería dejar todo eso a un lado?

- Se que no suena como una excelente idea, lo entiendo. Me costo trabajo encontrarle un verdadero significado a esto que siento, de verdad Yamasaki. Pero intenta comprender lo que digo. Cada día que pasa, es una maldita aguja que se clava en mi pecho, ¿y sabes que? Ya soporte demasiado este dolor. – volvió apurar otro vaso, sintiendo de nuevo aquella braza llegarle al estomago. – Nunca pensé que diría esto, y menos a ti, el más entusiasta de este equipo, pero, estoy cansado de seguir la misma brecha que me lleva a ningún lugar. Quiero…por primera vez en mi vida, moverme por cuenta propia. Ya no quiero ser una carga, ni tener que cargar con una. Ya no más.

Espero oír insultos, oír gritos, quizás hasta sentir como una botella se partía en su cabeza, o como se transformaría en tiro al blanco de Yamasaki, pero nada de eso se izo presente, solo… ¿un aplauso?

- ¡Bravo Li! _Bravo _– como si le estuviera tomando el pelo, cosa muy normal en Yamasaki, se volteo de golpe buscando ironía, sarcasmo…señal que le dijera que Yamasaki se estaba burlando de el. Algo totalmente posible, reconsiderando el hecho de con quien hablaba, Yamasaki Takashi, el mas mentiroso y embustero de la historia.

- ¿Te estas burlando de mi? – sonó a una total amenaza, pero este ni siquiera se inmuto.

- ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! ¡¿Li Xiao Lang por quien diablos me tomas?! – pregunta tonta.

- Conociéndote, ¿de verdad quieres que te responda?

- ¡Bien, bien! Se que no soy un pan, pero bueno. Estaba esperando que ese hermoso y cautivante discurso saliera a relucir esta tarde. – totalmente satisfecho, paso amistosamente un brazo por lo hombros de su amigo incitándolo a sentarse en el sillón. – Veras, desde hace un tiempo te veo algo decaído, y si tu estas decaído, mi bolsillo irremediablemente llora. Así que no pude seguir viendo a mi estrella calándose todos los cigarrillos del mundo y dejando mi bar en crisis. – exitosamente pudo separar la botella de su amigo. - Por eso, utilice mi persuasión para que vuelvas a darnos esa, nunca vista, sonrisa tuya, solo faltaba que tu estuvieras de acuerdo.

Eso significaba que…que… ¡Ja! Yamasaki si que era un mentiroso de primera, desde el principio estuvo engañándolo, y el como siempre, se creía a pies juntos todo lo que ese bocazas decía. Bueno, gracias al farol de Yamasaki, aquella soñada libertada estaba cerca.

- Gracias Yamasaki, de verdad…gracias.

- ¡BAH! No me lo agradezcas ¿Piensas que esto lo hice solamente por ti? Gracias a todo este _titánico_ trabajo, logre reunir lo suficiente para vivir al menos dos vidas juntas, y por eso te mostrare algo. – como si de una pequeño niño se tratara corrió hacia los cajones junto al comedor. Viniendo de regreso con una pequeña cajetilla de terciopelo azul intenso entre sus manos. Oh oh! Para su desgracia descubrió que, aquello que guardaba, no era precisamente un botón. Un hermoso anillo de compromiso se apareció frente a el, aquella piedra que se cernía sobre el oro blanco lo había dejado algo encandilado. ¡¿Pero que diablos se traía Yamasaki?!

- ¡Para para para para, se supone que eres raro! ¡¡PERO NO QUE IBAS A LLEGAR A ESTO!!

- ¡NO SEAS TARADO LI! – guardo de nuevo la cajita alejándola de la vista de Xiao Lang, quien en ese instante estaba mas tranquilo. – No eres el único que quiere una vida ¿sabes? Hace un año que conozco a Chiharu, ¿recuerdas? Aquella hermosa y fascinante mujer que conocimos en Japón cuando me acompañaste a visitar a mis padres, ¿la recuerdas? – como olvidarla, esa chica se había ganado su respeto solo por cada una de las puñaladas que le daba a su irremediablemente mentiroso amigo. - Bueno, si quiero estar junto a ella, debía deshacerme de toda esta basura, quiero decir, sin ofender, de ti. Así que el que debe estar agradecido soy yo, por permitirme en uno de tus ataques rebeldes ser libre de esta locura. Gracias Li, eres un gran amigo.

- ¡Diablos no te me pongas sentimental!

¡¿Pero como no ponerse feliz?! el también lo estaba, algo, pero era un comienzo, uno que no iba a desperdiciar.

--

Ni la estúpida he irritante cancioncita _Funkytown, _la única mierda capaz de ponerlo con los pelos de punta y una enormes ganas de lanzarse de una azotea, ni tampoco el hecho de que el calor le estaba consumiendo las neuronas, lo iban a detener. No señor, ya no habia marcha atrás, definitivamente no.

_Gotta make a move to a  
town that's right for me  
Town to keep me movin'  
Keep me groovin' with some energy _

Well, I talk about it  
Talk about it  
Talk about it  
Talk about it  
Talk about, Talk about  
Talk about movin

Solo la horripilante melodía y ya quiera vomitar. Solo eso y ya tenia un notorio tic que hacia que su ceja izquierda se moviera constantemente, la pequeña vena en su cien estaba a tan solo segundos de explotar. Quizás seria algo bastante irónico y cómico, ya oía los enunciados de la prensa: _"Atractivo y talentoso músico recién retirado muere debido a accidente automovilístico por no soportar la fiebre Funkytown"_

- Mierda – apago la radio en el preciso instante en que esa incoherente línea se perdió en sus pensamientos. ¡Genial! Más basura para su cerebro.

Aquella mancha rojo cerezo se perdía entre las bandadas de viento que levantaba la traicionera arena, cegando sus ojos. ¿Era el momento de arrepentirse? ¡NO! No lo iba a hacer, solo era una pequeña astilla, solo eso, un pequeño inconveniente, que tarde o temprano se iría y lo dejaría seguir su camino hasta "Villa Paz", lejos de "Villa infierno".

Lamento con creces irse sin despedirse, bueno, si lo hizo, no directamente, pero dejo una carta, de acuerdo, no un carta, en realidad fue una nota, ¡pero una larga eh!, si 5 líneas es largo para ustedes. ¡Diablos! ESTA BIEN, SI, si fue egoísta, dejo un casi diminuto papelito amarillo pegado en el espejo de su habitación diciendo claramente: "Nos vemos en la boda…" Y punto. Nada más y nada menos, Yamasaki se iba a empezar a poner empalagoso y todo cuando se enterara de que se iba en definitiva, pero confiaba con los ojos cerrados en su inteligencia, ya lo veía irse con todos sus millones a Japón, mientras que la compañía los buscaba como maniacos.

Lastima.

De seguro no se han dado cuenta, de que las gallinas de los huevos de oro se les han ido del corral.

Pero obviando todo esa basura, de cierto modo iba a extrañar a su amigo. Fue el único en entenderlo, ni su propia familia lograba comprenderlo, para ellos, Li Xiao Lang, era un total desconocido, aunque tampoco es que Yamasaki se llevara una morena, admitámoslo, a veces este mismo se llevaba sus sorpresas con su impredecible y huraño amigo, pero era suficiente, se sentía bien ver que alguien lo apoyaba en todo, y en todo, también entra lo malo, pero era divertido. Dos almas adolescentes e irresponsables en busca de una aventura.

Y la encontraron, la demoníaca aventura de la farándula.

- Pura basura.

Si, Yamasaki le encontró lo hermoso de esa vida, el dinero que hacían, ¿pero el? El vio la verdadera naturaleza de eso, el vació, lo triste y patético que era. Una total basura. Aun se preguntaba en sus ratos de ocio, ¿Por qué diablos había durado tanto? ¿Por Yamasaki? ¿Por el dinero? ¿Las mujeres? ¿Por qué?

"Nunca podré contestarme"

Y si, nunca podrá contestarse. No al menos hasta que la desordena vida que llevaba se restablezca.

El pequeño corrientazo de cansancio lo tomo por sorpresa cuando giraba en una curva bien cerrada por la asoleada carretera, en su _Ford Mustang 65 _rojo cerezo_, _un pequeño grano de arena de su pasado, el antiguo auto de su padre antes de morir, con tan solo sentarse en aquel impecable cuero, recordaba las fantásticas historias que su difunto padre le relataba cuando tan solo era un niño, si, lo extrañaba, pero al menos poseía su recuerdo de el en ese auto, a pesar de que Yamasaki siempre lo reñía por ese _fuera de chiste auto, _igual, ¡¿para que diablos quería un _Lamborguini_?!, su cochera estaba ya llena de _Mercedes, _de _Porshes, _de _BMW, Camaros _y un montón de coches y motocicletas demasiado lujosas que con solo verlos era un insulto sentarse en ellos. Y retomamos el mismo hilo anterior.

- Necesito un trago. – hablándole al viento que se asomaba por el vidrio abajo de su auto, tanteo en su bolsillo en busca de su inseparable cantimplora de metal. Lastima que al llevársela a los labios, esta ya se encontraba vacía. – ¡diablos!

Ahora estaba desesperado, quizás tendría un cigarrillo en el bolsillo. Fue de nuevo en la búsqueda, no, nada de cigarrillos.

- Carajo…

Mas adelante en la carretera vio un mirador, lo mejor seria detenerse, estirar un poco las piernas, y buscar alguna botella olvidada en la maleta, o quizás una cajeta de cigarrillos sin abrir. ¡JA! Como si tuviera tanta suerte.

En el mismo instante que apago el motor salio airoso de esa _lata de sardinas, _¡Diablos! Iba a extrañar a Yamasaki.

El sol no espero si quiera, aquellos calientes rayos se estrellaron contra su piel, casi oscureciéndola, dejando que aquella incitante tez se perlara de sudor. ¡Oh si! ¡¿Dónde estaban las chicas y los clubes de fans para presenciar este espectáculo?!...AH cierto, ya no mas clubes de fans, ni sicópatas persiguiéndolo con sus feromonas a millón, gritando su nombre, "XIAO LANG XIAO LANG…"

- También voy a extrañar eso…un poco… ¿creo?

¡¿QUE QUERIAN?! Era hombre, uno que _kami-sama_ tuvo entre sus privilegiados, pero un hombre como tal, y la carne es débil, de vez en cuando flaqueaba un poco en aquellas desordenadas, lunáticas y escandalosas fiestas que se hacían en su enorme departamento _loft_. Hermano, no podía negarse cuando se le lanzaban tan bandera en sus piernas, y… ¡oh!… lo bien que se la pasaba.

Pero todo eso era pasajero, claro, aquella divertida perversión no le iba a durar mucho, solo las primeras temporadas, solo eso. El no necesitaba solamente el _sexo _para poder sobrevivir… ¿cierto?

¡No!

¡No era un _sexopata_ empedernido, un _ninfomano _sin remedio!

Pues claro que no, había otras cosas mas importante…

- ¿Cómo cuales Xiao Lang Li? – un deje de sarcasmo sonó en su voz.

Buscando mas a fondo entre sus bolsillos traseros, logro encontrar lo que quería, un cigarro. A la mierda aquella estupidez de las enfermedades, le importaba un puñetero rábano si sus pulmones se volvieran pasas en el proceso, ¡BAH! Introduciéndose de nuevo en el auto de cabeza en busca de su perdido encendedor, sintió como el vapor, el aire denso y caliente le escocia la piel.

¡El calor lo iba a matar! NO si antes lo mataba el desespero por encontrar el maldito aparato… ¡AJA! Localizado. NO fue fácil eh, el haberlo encontrado entre los papeles de circulación, que nótese, desconocía de su existencia, fue todo un logro.

Cuando por fin pudo aspirar aquella nicotina hasta sentirla bajar por su garganta, pudo relajarse por completo. Se deshizo de la misma e inseparable y descuidada chaqueta de _cachemir_, subió la playera hasta dejar a la vista de…nadie…aquel dotado torso, ejercitado e incitante vientre, que… _¡kami-sama!_ ¿Cómo pudo ser tan buena gente con el? (OMG!!...Soy la única a la que le tiemblan las piernas…jujuju…0….quise extenderme en la descripción…pero creo que…¬¬…mi salud mental no lo iba a soportar…u.uU…) Airó un poco aquella zona, sintiendo como se le erizaba la piel con sentir el viento rozar con su perfecta tez sudada (y vuelve la burra al trigo…¬¬ que puedo decir??...soy masoquista…jujuju….)

¡Diablos! Necesitaba un baño…(no eres el único…¬¬….ya ya ya… me callo T.T) O al menos una botellita de agua, el sudor hacia que la ropa se le pegara como un chicle en el cuerpo, los vaqueros ya los sentía incómodos… ¡¿Y COMO DIABLOS LE HIZO PARA VENIR ENCHAQUETADO?! De acuerdo, no es que el costoso _cachemir_ sea algo acalorado, pero en ese instante, todo lo sofocaba.

- Voy a morir aquí…- envió su chocolatosa mirada al interior del auto, notando que la botella de agua helada…estaba ahora vacía y doblada. – Sip, mori pendejamente como…

Esa frase quedo definitivamente en el aire cuando su vista choco, con un pequeño espejismo a lo lejos, ¿era su imaginación…o eso se parecía a un edificio y a unas luces de neón? Quizás el calor lo estaba haciendo delirar, ya saben, con toda esa patraña del los espejismos y eso. ¡JA! No eran tan confiado, pero estaba seguro que eso de ahí, si era en verdad su salvación.

Sin ni siquiera dar tiempo a que su mente procesara el movimiento, aplasto la colilla del cigarro con el zapato y se embuto en el auto, arrancándolo y sacándolo al camino, a toda velocidad, sintiendo de nuevo el viento chocar placenteramente contra su rostro, haciéndolo sonreír con extrema adrenalina y diversión.

Quien lo viera, de seguro pensaba que era un lunático.

Pero uno bien apuesto.

¡¿EH?!A que vino esa linea?

Zarandeo un poco su cabeza, alejando de aquellos pensamientos, si, era innegable, el calor le había quemado un par de neuronas lastimosamente. Siguió por el polvoriento camino, mientras más se acercaba, mas se aseguraba de que su vista estaba en perfecta condiciones, sip, un hotel según parece. Las viejas luces de neón daban sus ultimas luces, como si agonizaran, su cercamiento lo hizo ver el casi destartalado porche y el aparcamiento, las puertas de vidrio pintado en diversos y acogedores tonos que adornaba la entrada, se notaban algo empañas de polvo, al igual que todas las ventanas. Quizás hasta estaba cerrado, y era de esperarse, ¡estaba en el fin del mundo! Bueno, bueno, exageraba, pero ese lugar estaba algo retiradito.

Aunque, aquel pensamiento se vio en error, al notar, mas de cerca, como una sombra difusa entre el viento y al arena, se movía por las cocheras. Al menos había vida cerca.

Solo faltaba un pequeño tramo y llegaba, un pequeño tramo y llegaba su salvación. Solo eso, pero por desgracia el destino, no estaba de su parte. El auto tuvo que detenerse abruptamente en medio del arenoso camino con un sonido lamentoso y perturbador.

- ¡Demonios! – no supo cual era el problema hasta ver como una película de humo se expandía _graciosamente_ desde la cajuela. – No…No, no, no, no…diablos diablos diablosdiablosdiablosdiablosdiablos…

Ni siquiera los poco inteligente golpes que le dio al volante hicieron algo productivo. Lo único que ocasiono es que su cuerpo se tensara aun más, y se hiciera más sensible al calor. _Genial._

_- _Alguien debe estar gozando esto de verdad. – rencorosamente vio el, _demasidado, _asoleado cielo, como si el tuviera al culpa de algo. – Tan solo un poco, tan solo faltaba unos cuantos metros… ¡¿y tenías que descomponerte…?! – iba a gritar una graciosa palabrota, pero…

- Oiga… ¿se encuentra bien? – fue interrumpido en el proceso, cuando una sombra contra el sol se asomo por la ventanilla sorprendiéndolo en el acto, ¡Diablos! ¿Qué era? ¡¿_COPPERFIELD_?!

- ¡AH! ¡¿Quieres matarme?! – rayos, eso había sonado muy Yamasaki. Se volteo amenazante hacia su interlocutor, por desgracia el reflejo del sol no le permitía gran acceso hacia la imagen de la persona.

- ¿eh…no? ¿Se encuentra usted bien? – Bien, dato numero 1: era mujer. - ¿Se descompuso su auto? – dato numero 2: Era muy perceptiva.

- Creo que eso es obvio. – dijo casi susurrando, de todos modos, esa desconocida mujer era su única conexión con el mundo en medio de esa _nada. _

Sintiendo como de nuevo el sol le daba duro en el rostro, tuvo el suficiente incentivo para mover su acalorado cuerpo hasta llevarlo fuera del auto, que aun no dejaba de chirriar lastimeramente, aliciente que hizo que su estabilidad mental decayera…bastante.

¡Perfecto! Ahora estaba perdido en medio de la nada, con un auto averiado. Alguien allá arriba de seguro no lo quería lo suficiente, o definitivamente hizo algo muy malo en otra vida y ahora se la estaba cobrando.

"Vamos Xiao Lang, piensa…piensa………… ¡PIENSA!… ¡RAYOS!"

- ¡Maldita sea! – su actitud de macho en la cima de la cadena alimenticia lo hizo dar un puntapié en el para fango, llevándose un _gracioso _golpe en el dedo gordo del pie, enfundado en cuero. - ¡Maldición!

- ¿No son palabras muy crudas para un rico de ciudad? _Amigo. – _de nuevo aquella voz, no lo había notado, a decir verdad entre el calor, los nervios y la ira, eso fue lo de menos, pero ahora mas distraído…y con una punzada insufrible en el pie derecho, pudo tomarse la libertada de _escuchar_ mas atento a su interlocutora. Solo que, estaba su voz pero no su presencia… ¿En donde diablos…estaba? - ¿Me buscaba?

Sorprendiéndolo hasta el punto de hacerlo estrellar poco ortodoxo en el asiento del piloto, una chica apareció frente a el.

Y solo le vinieron dos palabras a la mente…

1. Oow…

2. ¡Aouch…!

El pequeño chichón que empezaba a formársele en el coco debido al golpe que se dio con el techo del auto, no tuvo nada que ver con la idiota mirada que tenia, presenciando a la _chica_ que tenia en frente. Dos picaras y hermosas joyas de _jade _lo miraban divertidas, en aquella piel cremosa se reflejaba celestialmente los rayos del sol, dándole una tonalidad…perfecta, el cabello castaño aclarado por el sol, oloroso a algo agradable enmarcaba aquel dulce rostro, aquel cuerpo era…soñable, ¡diablos! Ni las modelos se veían tan bien en aquel, raro atuendo, y déjenme decirles que el sabe mucho de modelos, mas de una vez tuvo una entrada _VIP _en sus camas, y estaba seguro que _eso_, nunca lo había visto.

Ni siquiera el trajecito, era extraño, se asemejaba a aquel uniforme de camarero, que consistía en camisa blanca, chaleco negro y un ridículo lazo en el cuello, solo que, _kami-sama,_ las felicitaciones a quien le ordeno ponérselo, sobre todo con aquella _mini _negra que acaba bastante arriba de las rodillas, sector, que desde esa posición, tuvo que ver, seria delito no ver aquellas piernas enfundadas en medias de _nylon _negro_._

- ¡¿Oiga _amigo, _que tanto ve?! – Primera nota mental: no ser tan obvio.

- ¿y...yo…? Nada…- una maraña de nervios y vergüenza se introdujo sin permiso en su cerebro, obligándolo a levantarse y salirse fuera del auto, hasta cerrar la puerta cuidando que sus dedos no se amenazaran a quedar atrapados en el proceso.

- No te preocupes _citadino. _– ahora le sonreía, aquella incitante boca roja como su carro, y su rostro asoleado y apenado, mostraba exitosamente una hilera de porcelanas. Carama, no había palabras para describirla. Bueno si las había, y bastante eh, pero su cerebro estaba en _off_ así que no se le vino ninguna. – Bueno, _citadino... - ¿citadino?_, ¿pero a que diablos se refería? No era tan ignorante, y tampoco tenía cara de turista. ¿Verdad?

- ¡Hey _nena_! ¿A quien le dices _citadino_ así de fácil? – cruzándose de brazos la encaro. Bien, le pareció muy atractivo y sumamente tierno aquella incomoda e insultada mirada de ella hacia el. _KAMI_ como le gustaba que lo mirara con rabia, era como un incentivo para sentirse más grande.

- ¿_Nena?..._OH OH _citadino, _eso no fue agradable. – oh, esto se pone interesante.

Dos desconocidos, en medio de la nada, con un magnetismo natural alrededor de sus presencias…acalorados, sudados…_irritados._ Si, suena intrigante. Y para el, eso le gustaba. Nunca pensó que sentiría eso, a decir verdad, era la primera vez que apreciaba un estremecimiento tan extraño pero tan _excitante. _Esa chica no solo era hermosa, era sumamente _rara, _y eso lo gozaba.

- Mi auto se averió, estoy perdido en medio de la nada, el sol me esta incendiando lo que me queda de cordura. ¿Piensas…_nena_…que puedo ser agradable así? – su voz sonó tan grave, tan profunda y aterciopelada, que noto exitosamente cierto estremecimiento en aquel menudo cuerpo, que excitantemente le llegaba a la mitad del pecho.

Guardo un poco de silencio, acercándose un paso hacia el, sintiendo como el vapor y el aire denso de aglomeraba a su alrededor. De nuevo volvió a sonreír, solo que esta vez, con un destello de maldad, de picardía, una que le hizo vuelco al corazón de inmediato.

- No lo creo _citadino. _No se como le hiciste, pero me agradaste. – tal como estaba de cerca, sin previo aviso se alejo de el, sonriente y campante, dejándolo con un agobiante vació. Pero…algo ya no seguía igual.

El ambiente, el ambiente había cambiado de repente, el calor ya no era igual, era…excitante, como si hubiera pasado décadas en un mundo helado y frió, el viento le rozaba la piel perlada dejando un sentir placentero y tenue, como si se tratara de una fina seda frotándose contra su cuerpo, su mente ya no pensaba en los problemas, no, ya no, estaba tranquilo, sus oídos captaron de inmediato una sutil sinfonía llenada de una melodía casi atrayente.

- Bueno _citadino_, ¿te vas a quedar ahí parado todo el día? – un suave mano lo tomo de la suya, sacándolo de sus pensamiento de inmediato. – Vamos.

Extrañamente, aquel pensado hotelucho que se imaginaba cuando se acercaba, se aproximaba un poco al que sorpresivamente tenia al frente, un edificio de tan solo dos pisos, planta baja incluida, una cochera, el aparcamiento y todos los vidrio de la ventana tintados de un agradable color.

"Y en ese instante lo supe…bueno, no me entere de nada, solo sentí una extraña punzada en la boca del estomago…"

--

Ahora se encontraba totalmente solo, y desorientado en medio de esa fresca sala, debía admitir, los muebles nunca se verían como los del departamento de Yamasaki, pero estaban al menos _pasables, _una persona contra la luz, se encontraba sentada, leía a su parecer, muy curioso, creyó que ese lugar tan apartado iba a estar ¡ABANDONADO! Pero pensándolo concienzudamente, con aquella atractiva chica como empleada, quizás haría un par de llamadas y así…

¡OH DIABLOS! ¡¡Su teléfono!! Olímpicamente paso su equipaje de mano con una habilidad obtenida a lo largo de los años, mientras que con la mano ya desocupada hurgaba el bolsillo donde se suponía que debería estar su preciado móvil. Desgraciadamente, este, por cuestiones del destino, estaba falto de señal, que en un idioma mas directo significaría…estaba inservible.

- Maldición – un par de joyas más salieron profundamente de sus labios. Lo mejor seria alejar el aparato de su vista, antes de cometiera una locura.

Ahora si que estaba, jodidamente_ fregado_, en medio de la nada, sin celular…y con el auto accidentado. Lentamente dejo salir todo el aire de sus pulmones mientras contaba mentalmente hasta 10, puntualmente le llego un chispazo recordatorio haciéndolo rememorar aquella _sexy _entrenadora de yoga que Yamasaki, _amablemente,_ contrato. Lastima que su rápida llegada no se comparo con su _rápida_ salida.

"Pobre ilusa"

Siguió rondando con su mirada su alrededor, aquella _extraña _chica lo había dejado solo de repente en medio de aquella sala, y en ese instante estaba sediento, de algo de licor, y necesitaba un cigarro, quizás luego apreciaría una cama, bastante mullida, y no le caería mal un masaje en la espalda.

"¡Pero en que diablos estas pensando Li!... ¡¿masaje?!"

Debía anotar mentalmente que aquella _cómoda _y _lujosa_ vida, estaba hora en el pasado. Así lo quiso, así se lo dejo a entender a Yamasaki, así ahora tenia que estar feliz y muy a se pesar acostumbrarse.

Sacudió un poco su cabeza, moviendo aquel sedoso y desordenado cabello. Bien, si quería al menos instalarse, lo mejor seria acercarse a registrarse. Solo que el puesto de registro estaba vació.

- ¿Hey, hay alguien? – lastima que no estaba la trillada campanita, pero que fiasco, ¡en todo los hoteles la tenían! - ¿Cómo le hago…HAY ALGUIEN?

- Eres impaciente _citadino. – _de la misma manera que hizo al principio, la misma, _peculiar,_ mujer de nuevo se había vuelto a aparecer frente a el de repente, era…una total caja de sorpresas.

- ¡Diablos! ¡¿Quién eras en tu otra vida?! ¡¿_Merlín El Mago_?! – recuperando el aire perdido, y volviera a su actual color de piel, se tomo la libertada de, de nuevo observar a la chica en frente. Si, no cabía duda, era…_extrañamente _perfecta. - ¿Y que haces aquí?

- Bueno _citadino, _trabajo aquí, creí que había quedado claro eso. – sonrió. – Vamos, te llevo a una habitación donde puedas dejar tu equipaje. – de la cantidad de llaves que estaban a sus espaldas perfectamente ordenadas, tomo una y lo hizo seguirla hasta las escaleras. No antes de tomar con sus calidas manos la única maleta que portaba.

- Creo que puedo llevarlo solo – intento regresarse su maleta, pero esa chica demostraba ser algo testaruda. – insisto, me juego a que debe haber un _botones_ encantado de que hagas su trabajo.

- ¿Tu crees…? – la frase quedo en el aire, ya que de un armario junto a la recepción, saco el conocido sombrerito que el esperaba que portara un muchacho escuálido de increíble fuerza que seria el _botones _en este caso. Pero su sorpresa fue aun mayor cuando se coloco la prenda en su cabeza, dando un brillo encantador a ese cabello. – Si, me siento encantada con este trabajo _citadino. _Ahora si me permites, y dejas tu actitud autosuficiente, te llevare a tu habitación.

Estaba…algo sobrecogido con esa mujer, era ¡Rara! Y muy hermosa. Algo en ella lo hacia irremediablemente, _desearla, _¡por todos los cielos! ¡Ni siquiera la conocía! Y por otro lado, le intrigaba, eso de que "no la conocía", de que era una extraña en medio de la nada, lo hacia sentirse interesado en ella, en conocerla…en saber siquiera, ¿Quién era en esta vida? ¿Seria tal como se ve? ¿Tan condenadamente _pasional_? ¿Tan electrizante?... ¿Tan misteriosa?

El pasillo que se abría a ellos mostraba una serie de puertas de cada lado del corredor. El color verdoso de las paredes le agradaba, las lámparas estaban impecables, hasta las puertas estaban en perfecto estado.

- Me sorprende que este lugar este en pie. Dudo que venga mucha clientela… ¿cierto?

- Tienes razón _citadino, _estamos en días pésimos. Ahora las personas ya no llegan por estos lares. Por eso, si tu estas sorprendido, yo estoy en las mismas, no todo los días…se aparece un _citadino_ como tu por aquí. Me dejas atónita. – mas atónita estaba al ver que aquella maleta, posiblemente cargaba piedras, por eso por cada paso que daba arrastraba la maleta un tramo.

- ¿De verdad no quieres que te ayude?

- ¡No! De verdad yo puedo, ni creas que te me vas a escapar con eso de la propina, ¿te quedo claro?

- Como digas _nena. ­– _lastima que iba a enterarse demasiado tarde que no cargaba consigo efectivo.

--

De nuevo solo, pero irremediablemente satisfecho. Luego de que la chica se enterara de su falta de capital, se había ido ofendida, dándole una primera plana de aquel perfecto trasero que se bandeaba de un lado a otro, haciéndolo aun mas feliz de lo que podía estar al ver aquel adorable rostro sonrojarse de la indignación. Si, la vida le estaba recompensando por lo del auto, y su teléfono, que aun seguía sin la maldita señal.

Lanzo su maleta a un lado de la cama, sin despegar la vista de sus alrededores. No se comparaba con los hoteles de lujo y caros a los que estaba acostumbrado a dormir, generalmente el piso media lo que media el edificio entero, y mínimo tendría un par de _jacuzzis, _este, por el contrario, era _claustrofóbicamente_ pequeño. Solo eso, mínimo, no se quería imaginar el baño…demasiado tarde. Ya la diminuta habitación se había apoderado de su mente, solo que acompañado de una sugerente imagen, algo _intima, _de el en una situación algo interesante con la misteriosa chica.

- Demonios, ya estoy delirando – removió aquellos sucios pensamientos, forzosamente, de su cerebro, hasta concentrarse en otra cosa. Como en el hecho de que le había pegado un poco de hambre.

Se observo un momento en el espejo de la cómoda, su cabello estaba deplorablemente despeinado, la piel estaba algo perlada por el sol, la playera estaba algo llena de polvo y los vaqueros estaban de igual manera, lo mejor era cambiarse. Se deshizo de la ropa hasta lanzarla en un pequeño taburete, y saco de la maleta otros vaqueros junto con otra playera.

- Aun sigo molesta, pero vine a…- la puerta se abrió abruptamente mostrándolo en pleno proceso de abrochase la bragueta del pantalón. Un situación algo incomoda debía aclarar y aun mas para ella, quien ignorante de encontrarse dicho espectáculo, no pudo hacer mas que ahogar un grito y voltearse con todos los colores subidos a las cabeza. – Lo…l...lo…s...sien...siento, no quise…y...yo…eh…e yo…

- jajaja – en otro caso diferente, o al menos no en esta dimensión paralela, hubiera dicho un comentario despectivo como "¿Nunca te enseñaron a toca?" o algo trillado y parecido a eso, pero como ese no era el caso, tan solo tuvo que reír, aquella actitud penosa e inocente, nunca se la espero de ella, era la primera vez que una chica tomaba una manera así con el, ordinariamente se lanzaban desesperadas hacia el…y las entendía. ¡¿Qué?! Tenía ego, y también no poseía aquello llamado _modestia_, y era feliz así, sabía lo que tenia y eso era bueno. Estaba muy agradecido de haber recibido aquellos genes que lo hicieron tal como es.

- ¡¿Qué es tan gracioso?!

- Nada, solo olvídalo. – conteniendo la risa, y sin dejar de dar furtivas miradas a la espalda de ella, termino de vestirse exitosamente. – Listo, creo que ya puedes voltearte.

Primero medio volteo la mirada para estar segura, ya segura de que estaba _totalmente_ cubierto, se giro por entero encarándolo algo apenada, incitándolo triunfantemente a acariciar aquellas rojas mejillas. Siempre estaba sorprendiéndolo.

- ¿Ahora me dirás a que viniste? – sonrió al ver que la pregunta la tomo por estupor.

- ¿Cómo dices?

- A lo que viniste, antes de que…- ¡oh si! Le empezaba a gustar aquella mirada apenada, junto con aquellas mejillas sonrojadas. ¿Serán igual de incitante y adorables en medio de una noche pasión? "¡¿Estas loco o que?!" ¡Diablos! ¿En que momento llego ese pensamiento a su cabeza? Estaba seguro de que no era un _sexopata _empedernido.

- ¡AH SI! Se me había olvidado – volvió a sonrojarse – Vine a ofrecerte un trago en el bar, y quizás…pensé que tendrías hambre y…- ¿desde cuando era tan nerviosa? De un minuto a otro, la picara mujer, se transformo en una _chica inocente_ y condenadamente _tierna. _Y eso, le empezaba a _entusiasmar. _Lo cual no estaba del todo bien. – Bueno… ¿bajaras? – haciendo una maraña imaginaria con sus delicadas manos, lo miro casi suplicante, apenada y con aquel aun existente sonrojo en sus mejillas. Y ahora digan ¿Cómo negarse a eso?

- Claro.

Y en el instante que recibió como respuesta una radiante sonrisa lo supo, esa _extraña, _esa desconocida chica…lo había _atrapado._

--

¿Qué manía tenia ella de dejarlo siempre solo?

Ahora estaba sentado en un taburete en la barra. Solo. Bueno, no literalmente, habían un par de personas sentadas en las mesas alejadas de el, junto a las ventanas, por desgracia estaban a contra luz, y era difícil con el sol que hacia verlas. Pero eso no era de importancia, no le interesaba en absoluto. Lo único que quería era echar algo al estomago y quizás tomarse un buen trago.

- ¿Me tarde? – como siempre apareciendo, se llego junto a el con un emparedad_o_ en un plato en una mano y en la otra un baso de gaseosa, colocándolos frente a el. – Llegaste mucho después del almuerzo, así que espero que no te molesto que esto sea lo único que pueda conseguirte. – de nuevo le sonreía, si se acostumbraba a ello, le iba a empezar a gustar mucho mas de lo que ya le agradaba.

La observo a fondo, su sonrisa, su rostro, su cabello, toda ella era hipnotizante, _atrayente,_ algo en su presencia definitivamente lo hacia querer probar aquellos carnosos labios sonrosados. Aquel tenue y dulce aroma a cerezo que desprendía su cuerpo y cabello lo embriagaba placenteramente, que tuvo que contener las ganas de tocarla.

- ¿_Citadino_? ¿Te encuentras aquí? , tierra llamando a _citadino _– de un momento a otro se encontró observándola hipnotizado, _idiotizado,_ ¡rayos! Se abofeteo mentalmente por ser tan distraído. – Eres extraño amigo.

- Lo…Lo siento, creo que me perdí en mis pensamientos.

- Ya veo. Pues te veías bastante concentrado en ello. – dio la vuelta a la barra hasta sentarse junto a el. - ¡Vamos come! Me ofenderé si no lo haces.

- ¿tu lo hiciste?

- ¡Pues claro! ¿Qué creías? Eres mi cliente oficial _citadino._

_- _No lo se, estamos en un hotel, habrá otros empleados…digo, no es que no quiera que tu…- ¿desde cuando se le enredaban las palabras con una chica? Se sentía tan tonto, tan imberbe, que… ¡_kami_! – Creo que lo mejor será que me coma esto…en silencio.

- Jajaja eres tan divertido _citadino, _no dejas de sorprenderme. Pero contestando a la pregunta que no terminaste formular. – tuvo que tragarse un buen buche de la soda para disimular su vergüenza. – Si, hay otros empleados, pero…- le presto mas debida atención, aquella chispeante e iluminada mirada había comenzado a apagarse, aquellas esmeraldas dejaron de brillar ante sus ojos. – Necesito el dinero ¿sabes? Por eso lo hago.

- Comprendo.

Termino de comer en silencio, no había necesidad de hablar, el no la precisaba para estar bien, podía sentir su calida presencia junto a el, su aroma llenarlo, e incrementarle las ganas de besarla. Pero ni aunque tuviera la suerte de su parte, algo así nunca se efectuaría, era imposible, quizás para ella, el tan solo era un extraño "_citadino_" que su solitaria alma termino por parar en su territorio. Pero para el…era una respuesta, un soplo de aire de alivio, algo que acaba de descubrir y que llevaba esperando desde hace mucho.

Esa chica…de un modo u otro, se había vuelto indispensable.

¿Tonto, no? Si bastante estupido, pero, ¿Qué es aquel extraño sentimiento?...Algo sumamente tonto y sin sentido, que el nunca en su corta, vacía y sin gracia vida llena soledad…y de Yamasaki, había apreciado.

Y como si un chipote le hubiera dado bien duro en la cabeza, recordó algo. Había muchas cosas en esa mujer que le intrigaban, su historia por ejemplo, o asimismo como podían saber sus labios o su fresca piel, pero una cosa si que le empezaba a interesar más que todo eso.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – la pregunta la tomo fuera de base, se removió incomoda en el asiento, desviando su mirada, fijándola en un punto neutro en la madera de la barra. - ¿Sucede algo? ¿Te moles…?

- Ying Fa… (Notese que uso el "Sakura" en Chino…no pregunten porque…creo que tengo mis razones ¬¬…solo que ahora ya se me perdieron…U)

- ¿Cómo?

- Así me llamo _citadino, _Ying Fa…

--

"Ying Fa …Ying Fa …Ying Fa … Ying Fa Ying Fa Ying Fa Ying Fa Ying Fa Ying Fa Ying Fa …"

¿Cuántas veces podía repetir ese nombre en su cabeza?

"Ying Fa Ying Fa … Ying Fa … Ying Fa Ying Fa Ying Fa …"

Las veces que fuera necesario.

Todas las veces que su mente estuviera dispuesta a soportar, y por el camino en que iba, aquel nombre terminaría grabado en fuego en su cabeza.

Pero mejor rebobinemos y reflexionemos la situación.

El, Li Xiao Lang, el EX músico que marco tendencia en toda China, uno de los pocos hombres, y entre esos estaba todos aquellos maricones modelos y actores, que para el era solo peleles, que conseguía hacer gritar como maniacas a un monto de mujeres con solo su linda presencia, uno, del cual, se jactaban de proclamar sus talentos musicales, uno que se jactaba de proclamar sus talentos musicales, uno con el único y codiciado don de atraer todo como un imán…Ese, Xiao Lang, estaba perdidamente atraído hacia un hermosa chica con aroma a cerezo.

Hora del examen: ¡¿Cómo diablos sucedió?!

Estaba totalmente seguro, o al menos, nunca se iba a imaginar que en tan solo horas, una mujer lograría ponerlo de esa manera. Ella era un total desconocida…no era posible…no lo era…no podía haberse… ¡NO!

¡Eso tan fantasioso ni siquiera existía! ¡BAH!

Acostado en la cama con la luz clara de la luna alumbrando su cuerpo descubierto, tuvo que tomar una de las almohadas hasta aplastarla contra su rostro.

No era posible, era demasiado pronto, aun habían muchas cosas que ver, mucho más que sentir, mucho más que aventurarse, hasta muchas mujeres con quien estar…Era inconcebible, tan solo no podía darse el lujo de pensar en eso, o al meno en considerarlo como una posibilidad.

- Debo estar loco

Y si que tenia que estarlo, era una locura pensar algo así. Se sentía tal como cuando tenía 16 años… ¡Rayos! Era tan chocante. Definitivamente le hacia falta Yamasaki para decirle alguna tontería o burlarse de el, quizás con eso se concentraría mas, si…concentrarse en reparar su auto, y salir de ahí cuanto antes.

Pero aquella determinación se evaporo de inmediato.

Una tonada dulce lo embargo de repente. Provenía del piso de abajo seguramente. La curiosidad por saber el creador de la linda melodía lo hizo levantarse del lecho, buscando entre la oscuridad una camiseta.

--

¿Dónde diablos se suponían que estaban las luces en este lugar? Era la tercera vez que se tropezaba con la misma pared. Desde que había salido de la habitación tanteando entre las sombras, se había llevado por delante un monto de cosas, pero al menos había llegado a la planta baja en una pieza, y sin haber causado un caos total. ¿Qué podía decir? Se sentía como un topo en un soleado día de campo.

Siguió a fondo la música, ¿de donde provenía? Aun no lo sabia, pero estaba cerca. Según su criterio eran notas de un piano, y no tenia idea si el hotel contaba con uno, De todos modos si lo hubiera, ¿ya no lo habría visto?

Sosteniéndose de los muros para no caerse, logro llegar a una desconocida puerta. ¡Demonios! No sabia que era tan lerdo en la oscuridad, bueno…de pende del caso, en otras tentadoras ocasiones no lo era del todo. ¡Y otra vez la burra al trigo!

"Y vuelves con la misma cantaleta, Xiao Lang…concéntrate en no besar el piso maldita sea"

Luego de ese pequeño rapapolvo mental, tanteo con sus manos hasta llegar a la manilla y sentir el helado metal. Si, la música se oía más fuerte a través de la madera. Dejo salir el aire lentamente de sus pulmones, mientras giraba la perilla abriendo célebremente la puerta.

Era el bar, ¿cierto?

Si, aquellas paredes toscas de madera y concreto eran inconfundibles. Al igual que la vieja y pulida barra. ¿Pero, entonces de donde...?

Justo al frente, frente a sus ojos, a un par de metros de el, al fondo del salón, se hallaba un pequeño escenario, y si, correctamente, ahí se encontraba el piano. Y para su suerte…y desgracia…siendo iluminada como a una diosa por la brillante luz, aclaremos que no queremos sonar cursis, de la luna, se encontraba la hermosa chica cerezo.

Ella era la dueña de esa tonada, tan dueña y tan concentrada que no tenia la idea de que un furtivo y confundido espectador la miraba desde aquel lugar entre las sombras de un rincón.

Se debatía fervientemente en, si quedarse ahí parado como un imbecil, o acercársele…como un imbecil. Tan simple, que no sabia que hacer, y eso lo estaba cabreando. ¡Infiernos! Solo era una chica.

"Una bastante hermosa"

Pero había visto millones de chicas como ella.

"Pero ella es especial"

¿Por qué era especial? ¿Por qué tenia que ser diferente?

"No lo se, pero…"

Ven, estaba delirando, lo mejor era devolverse por donde vino, rebobinar la cinta, y seguir adelante.

- ¡¿_Citadino_?! – solo que ella ahora se lo hizo mas difícil. – Pensé que dormías. – Contó hasta diez un momento, y justo cuando iba en cinco creyó conveniente voltearse. Grave error. - ¡OH! Discúlpame, ¿te desperté?

Ahí frente a el, a tan solo unos pasos, tan cerca pero tan lejos, estaba ella, y sintió que el corazón se le iba a salir por la boca, sin mencionar que la sangre empezaba…a _acumularse._ Aquel traje negro ya no estaba, ahora lo suplantaba un camisón tan terso y claro que la luz lo hacia ver como las ropas de una ángel, ¡diablos! Esto estaba mal… ¡ESTABA SONANDO DEMASIDO CURSI! Pero era cierto, las débiles cintas estaban a punto de caer por aquellos delicados hombros iluminados, que estaba seguro de que con solo desearlo caerían rendidas, ajustado en aquel…OH _kami-sama_…perfecto pecho, caía por su delgada figura casi acentuándola hasta terminar en la mitad de aquellos muslos, dueños de una textura visual tan suave que…

"¡Rayos!...Corre por tu vida Xiao Lang. Corre antes de que…"

- ¿Estas bien?

"Sea demasiado tarde…"

Ya estaba frente a el, solo tenia que levantar a media una de sus manos y la tocaría sin dificultad, a ella y su excitante presencia. Su mirada sigilosamente se paseo por su cuerpo enfundado en aquella seda, sus blancos brazos se abrazaban entre si, símbolo del posible frió que estaba pasando, aquellas perfectas y sedosas piernas estaban juntas, terminando en unos delicados pies descalzos, por lo visto estaban en las misma, fue una _Odisea _no cumplida encontrar sus zapatos en la alcoba, y ahora ella estaba ahí, parada, viéndolo con algo que en la oscuridad no pudo percibir, pero lo que habría dado para verlo.

- Si...si. No me despertaste. No podía dormir. – intento, fallidamente, canalizar sus ojos a otro punto que no sea ese escote, que para su desgracia no le dejaba nada a su pobre imaginación, pero ven que fue obvio lo imposible que fue.

- Yo tampoco podía conciliar el sueño. – volvió a soltar el aire atrapado en su pecho cuando se alejo de el, de vuelto al piano, solo que esta vez, pudo descubrir que aquel incitante camisón le daba una _sugerente_ vista de aquel trasero…demonios.

La observo desde donde estaba parado sentarse en la butaca, no quería moverse, no confiaba mucho en el, le tenia una total desconfianza a lo que pudiera suceder, o a lo que pudiera _hacer _en ese estado. Pero vio como se abrazaba y frotaba aquella pálida piel, de seguro tendría frió. Por suerte, su inseparable chaqueta había venido consigo. Lo malo, tenía que romper esa barrera de protección y acercársele.

"¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta?! ¡¡SE ESTA CONGELANDO IDIOTA!!"

Sacudió su cabeza, mientras se le acercaba con la prenda en las manos hasta colocársela en sus hombros cubriéndola, ganándose una mirada suya, una hermosa mirada esmeralda.

- Gra…gracias.

Aquellas mejillas rojas lo cautivaron aun más. Descubrió algo, aquel peculiar apodo que se empeño en colocarle: _citadino_, solo lo utilizaba cuando estaba relajada, pero en momentos como este, aquellas defensas se bajaban de inmediato, sus ojos se cristalizaban dulcemente, sus mejillas se coloraban y su respiración subía un poco de nivel.

Le atraía, igual que ella a el, tenia que ser inconciente para no darse cuenta de esa tensión intima y sofocante que se formo alrededor de ellos, arrullándolos, incitándolos, como un suave murmullo en sus oídos. Sus miradas estaba tan fijas, detallándose, memorizándose que por un momento sintió un vuelco en el estomago, una sensación extraña…como de anticipación, de deseo.

Ella por el contrario, desvió su mirada casi despavorida de la suya, enfocándola en las teclas monocromáticas del piano, dejándole un enorme vació. Si Yamasaki lo viera, se retorcería de la risa. Li Xiao Lang, estaba perdido…pero perdido en aquello que se llama…

- ¿Sabes algo…? – sus dedos tocaron cortas y suaves tonadas con aquella teclas, interrumpiendo agradecidamente sus pensamientos. – Cuando preguntaste mi nombre…yo no pude preguntarte el tuyo. Creo que soy demasiado…distraída, disculpa.

- No lo eres…- tuvo una panorámica 20-20 de aquel rostro viéndolo con aquella fracesita "¡Si claro!" escrita metafóricamente en la frente. – De acuerdo, no lo se. Aun no te conozco lo suficiente. – y como lamentaba eso.

Se lo pregunto mentalmente un par de veces, lo pensó una docena de veces, y creyó que no estaba del todo mal. Así que confiando en si mismo, tomo la iniciativa de sentarse a su lado, en el mismo taburete, junto a ella, sintiendo casi su aliente calido en su nuca.

- Xiao Lang, así me llamo – tuvo de nuevo la oportunidad de presenciar sus ojos, viéndolo con dulzura, y no pudo reprimir el hecho de que sus manos se encontraban acariciando su suave mejilla.

Era tan glorioso tocarla, aunque sea un poco, aquella sutil e inocente caricia lo estaba volviendo loco, quería sentirla, quería poder abrazarla, quererla…darle algo expresamente guardado en su interior, y que tan solo en ese instante supo que poseía. Un sentimiento tan extraño…tan desconocido para su corazón.

- No se que es lo que me esta pasando en estos momentos…pero...- acorto distancias hasta sentir su aliente chocar contra el suyo, apreciando aquel apacible aroma embriagador tan cerca de el, tan excitante. Entre cerrando los ojos, hasta casi ver de manera difusa aquel rostro. – Es extraño, eres una completa desconocida para mi, y aun así…creo que yo me estoy enamo…- sintió los suaves labios frotarse un momento con los suyos, pero aquel deseable contacto se corto de inmediato.

Casi despavorida se separo de el, alejándose, dejándole un vació en su pecho y mente al no sentirla tan cerca. ¿Qué había pasado? Temblaba, a pesar de cargar con la chaqueta, temblaba, alarmándolo, quizás había hecho algo incorrecto, o tal vez había dicho algo malo, algo que la molestara. Pero…pero…¿es que acaso que ella no…?

- No sientes los mismo ¿verdad? – con el gusto amargo del rechazo intento levantarse, pero fue imposible, su cuerpo no respondía a sus ordenes, estaba tan maltrecho, se sentía tan tonto, que desecho la idea de huir humillantemente, y quedarse ahí…aun mas humillante.

Parecía que era una cruel broma del destino. Siempre que tomaba su propia iniciativa, sucedían cosas así. Nunca había sentido algo igual, a decir verdad desconocía si en realidad aquello que hacia palpitar su corazón como si estuviera en una maratón, se llamaba ¿amor? Si, eso. Quizás tan solo no era eso, quizás solo era una tontería producto del estrés, del ambiente, la situación, lo hermosa y atrayente que era ella...NO LO SABEMOS, el no lo sabia, y habría querido arriesgarse tanto, pero ¿ven? Ya lo había hecho, tontamente, hay que aclarar, y ahora tenia el no grato placer de sentir algo mucho mas desconocido que lo anterior…el rechazo humillante de un sentimiento no correspondido.

- Lo mejor será que me valla. – con un dignidad casi endeble, se levanto del taburete. Era mejor irse de ahí, antes de que se desplomara patéticamente en el metafórico piso de su vida.

- ¡No! – para su sorpresa unos calidos brazos lo rodearon. Era ella, su pequeño cuerpo se encontraba casi atado al suyo, abrazándose a el, envolviendo su torso entre sus brazos, y ocultando su rostro en aquel tibio pecho. Mientras el…el solo se mantenía ahí, expectante, sorprendido…y con un corazón rebosante y saltante de felicidad. – No te vallas…por favor…- aquella suplica no supo como interpretarla. Podía oír claramente unos débiles susurros, un frágil sollozo, y tuvo la iniciativa propia de rodearla también con sus brazos. – No te vallas.

No sabia que decir, había tantas cosas atoradas en su garganta, tanto que tenia que decir… que solo pudo consolarla, ninguna de sus palabras las hallaba adecuadas. Ninguna.

- Nunca nadie me había hecho sentir así. Nadie me ha querido en tanto tiempo…que…estoy confundida. No quiero que te vallas, no quiero volverme a sentir sola…ya no. Es horrible estar sola, en esta oscuridad, me duele…

Sintió las calidas lagrimas manchar su camisa, y tuvo el amargo descubrimiento de que se había convertido en el peor ser del planeta.

- No debería sentir esto que siento, pero quiero sentirlo, no pende que sucedería, pero fue tan de repente. Nunca había apreciado esta calidez en mi pecho…_nunca._ – subió la mirada, encontrándose directamente con aquella extraña mirada. Aquel hermoso color caoba se había tornado de un poderoso y electrizante ámbar, como si dos fuentes de oro fundido hubieran brotado de sus ojos.

- Yo tampoco…

Las distancias fueron acortadas de inmediato. Aquellos labios habían llegado a los suyos, asaltándolos en un apasionado beso, sintiéndose mutuamente, fundiéndose en uno solo. Acorralados en medio de la oscuridad, solo ellos eran iluminados por una tenue luz proveniente de una ventana, totalmente oportuna, alumbrándolos, permitiéndoles sacarlos de la literal oscuridad de sus corazones, de la metafórica mancha de la soledad de sus almas. Y si, el ambiente hacia el momento condenadamente cursi, pero sumamente especial.

Sintió aquellas suaves manos acariciarlo, _tocarlo _con una ternura tan desconocida pero tan deliciosa que aquel intenso palpitar en su pecho se intensificaba con cada segundo que pasaba, acostumbrado a la sequedad y al falso cariño otorgado, quiso mas, quería sentir aquella fresca y suave piel contra la suya, _hacerla suya_ por completo, por que algo si sabia, algo que acaba de chocar contra su subconsciente adormitado y algo excitado, esa mujer ya era suya desde antes. Desde el instante en que sus ojos se cruzaron.

Apretándola contra si, sintiendo su caliente piel a través de la ropa, apreciando con deleite sus definidas formas cubierta por seda y una que otra vez que le tocaba la dicha de sentir su piel en directo, aprovechando de acariciarla de poder memorizarla en su mente, aprenderse cada detalle, profesar una excitante molestia cuando sus cuerpos juntos no encajaban como tal, haciendo de ese juego mas intenso, buscando la manera de tocarse perfectamente.

- Eres la extraña mas hermosa…que jamás había visto. – deleitándose con el codiciado sabor de aquella candorosa piel de su cuello, aumentaba su excitación aun mas con cada suspiro y gemido que escapaba de aquellos labios que ya había tenido la suerte de probar, y como detonador, aquellas palabras terminaron por encender aun mas la pasión.

Fuera de si, hasta inconciente de sus actos, sus manos actuaron solas hasta llevarse ellas misma a atreverse a una caricia mucho mas intima, levantando con total delicadeza aquellas piernas hasta hacerlas rodearse a si mismo con ellas. Sujetándola entre sus brazos se movió así mismo a tientas hasta llegar a la lisa superficie del piano.

- No estoy acostumbrado… a preguntar pero, ¿estas segura de esto? – la pregunta a duras penas salio de su garganta, estaba bastante absorto de lo que había a su alrededor solo importaba aquella gustosa ambrosia que eran aquellos labios, a decir verdad la pregunta fue de cierto modo poco elocuente, no esperaba una afirmación o al menos una negación, ya no había marcha atrás para el. Por suerte para ella tampoco, tan solo respondió apegándolo mas a su cuerpo, besándolo casi con locura.

- No lo arruines con palabras_ citadino. _Nunca antes he estado más segura de algo.

Poco a poco la ropa fue estorbando, ya ninguno era conciente de sus actos, por inercia se deshacían de aquello que molestaba. La playera termino olvidada en un punto indiferente del piso, permitiéndole alcanzar aquella bronceada piel, acariciarla, sin perderse ningún detalle de aquel fornido y atlético cuerpo, regando sublimes besos por el pecho, arrancando gemidos roncos de aquellos varoniles labios, un completo deleite que no pudo terminar de disfrutar al verse de nuevo probando aquellos sugerente y exigentes labios, sintiendo aquel beso experto llenarla por completo, y casi pedirles a gritos a llegar a intimar.

Sus manos recorrieron centímetro a centímetro de aquellas suaves y delicadas piernas, mimándolas con caricias íntimas y pasionales, subiendo en el proceso aquel diáfano camisón con lentitud disfrutando la sensación de sentir la caliente piel en sus manos y de oír placenteramente aquellos gemidos de su _extraña _compañera.

Era tan raro, pero tan sublime, tan desconocido y excitante. ¿Era eso que le llamaban _hacer el amor_? Admitía que repudiaba tal cosa en un pasado, no tan lejano, creía que tan solo era una cruel fantasía, una de la que solo los imbeciles se la creía, y duro mucho tiempo pensando en lo afortunado de no pertenecer a esa rama, para él, el amor solo era un palabra de dos consonantes, cuatro letras, un significado cursi y dos idiotas, bueno, ahora, aquella profunda filosofía había quedado en otra parte totalmente ajena a esa situación.

Era hasta de cierto modo irónico, el amor, algo que ignoraba totalmente, le acaba de dar la amistosa mano de reconocimiento a través de una total extraña, si, luego dicen que el universo no es insólito. Antes, nunca se hubiera imaginado que en ese momento estuviera desnudando desesperado a una desconocida chica sobre un piano, y volvemos a lo anterior, ¿no es el mundo totalmente absurdo?

Todas aquellas caricias íntimas y sugerentes, aquellos besos pasionales y sin control, las sublimes y perfectas embestidas, sus corazones latiendo al mismo ritmo, en la misma sintonía, los gemidos ahogados de excitación que se perdían en el vació de la estancia, ajenos a todo lo que los rodeaba. Todo aquello hacia aun mas especial esa noche, todo el ambiente se había puesto casi de acuerdo en crear la atmósfera perfecta, atractiva y calida para ellos, que se sumían en su propia fogosidad sin censura, haciéndolos olvidar el hecho de que aquel mágico y único momento en el que llegaron juntos al deseado clímax, era tan solo el inicio…de algo que terminantemente quedaría marcado en el interior de la solitaria alma del joven artista perdido.

--

**Nota Autora**: Holaaaaaa people!!...Me imagino que si llegaron hasta aquí, es por que leyeron el fic y les gusto…o tal vez no? O.o…Bueno eso no lo voy a saber hasta que me deje los codiciados reviews xDDD

Bueno, les digo, la idea surgió en un momento de ocio donde mi Mp3 había muerto misteriosamente, la computadora estaba siendo utilizada…y lo único que tenia cerca era la radio con una emisora bastante extraña, así que pusieron esta canción _Hotel California _y me vino esta idea. Si conocen la leyenda y todo eso…bien por ustedes...u.u…si no O.o…esperen el próximo capitulo jujuju Este fic va a ser cortito, como máximo 3 capitulo, contando este ok!...Espero que les halla gustado, dejen sus comentarios, no lo olviden…que no les de flojera!! Así harán a la persona mas feliz del planeta dar saltitos al ver sus opiniones XDDD

En fin, denle al icono de la felicidad: Go! Y dejen rápidamente su opinión, pregunta, comentario….lo que les da la gana!!

Bye!!

Atte. La persona mas feliz del planeta/Ilove.


	2. Chapter 2

Segunda Parte

Segunda Parte

Sol y un incesante pajarillo. Esa fue su no grata bienvenida al mundo de los despiertos esa mañana. Estaba haciendo un insoportable calor, el aire a duras penas le llegaba al cerebro, ¿Quién demonios había apagado el aire acondicionado de su habitación? ¡¿Es que aquí todos eran unos incompetentes imbeciles inservibles?! ¿Y por que aun no había llegado Yamasaki y su imparable e irritante vocecita haciendo un escándalo? Era extraño no escuchar sus incansables quejas hasta de por que el cielo es azul. Definitivamente había algo infrecuente en ese día.

Abrió lo ojos con cansancio, entonando su subconsciente con la realidad. ¡Diablos! Estaba tan cansado, era como si no hubiera dormido en meses, sentía su cerebro como gelatina, bueno, todo su cuerpo había amanecido como gelatina, ¿Qué había pasado? O mejor dicho, ¿Qué había pasado el día anterior? El sol se colaba cruelmente por la ventana pegándole de lleno en el rostro, definitivamente tenia que ser _Hong Kong. _Logro captar por fin su alrededor llevando una no agradable sorpresa.

Numero uno: esa no era su habitación.

Numero dos: no sabia donde estaba.

Casi sorprendido, _casi, _inspecciono el lugar. ¿Pero en donde demonios estaba? Le era raramente familiar el hecho de amanecer en un lugar distinto, y también se le hacia usual no recordar las razones, pero este día era definitivamente extraño.

_Xiao Lang__…_

- ¡Ying Fa! – un nada gentil golpe recordatorio le dio sin anestesia en la conciencia, luego de oír aquella voz en su cabeza.

¡¿Cómo diablos se le había olvidado aquello?! ¡¿ERA TONTO O QUE?! Como pudo intento deshacerse de las sabanas sin contar con su torpeza, que lo hizo desgraciadamente aterrizar de una manera poco elegante y dolorosa en el suelo. Infiernos.

- ¿Ying fa?

La cosa era así; primero, esperaba que luego de aquella noche, aquella especial y única noche, la chica amaneciera con el, segundo, seria una buena ocasión de fructificar una buena y excitante mañana, ¿Qué podía decir? No podía desaprovechar esos momentos, y tercero, ¿Cómo diablos llego a la habitación?

¡Oh diablos! Esto le estaba empezando a dar mala espina.

- ¡BUENOS DIAS!

Si, esperaban lo mismo que el. Esperaba ver a la hermosa chica de ojos esmeralda aparecer con aquella hipnotizante sonrisa que lo tenia irremediablemente hechizado, totalmente campante y haciéndolo deliberadamente lanzarse hacia ella y repetir gustosamente el acto de la noche anterior, pero no, eso era tremendamente imposible ya que esa chica… ¡No era la que estaba frente a e!

Una, totalmente, desconocida pelinegra se abría hacia la habitación iluminada por el caluroso sol, los ojos amatistas estaban tan sonrientes como aquella enorme sonrisa, válgase la redundancia, pero era cierto, esa extraña mujer definitivamente le empezaba a dar escalofríos, y nótese que rara vez eso pasaba, sobre todo si se trataba de una mujer.

- ¡oh! ¿Cómo llego ahí? – una buena pregunta, en esos momentos se encontraba buscando el Santo Grial debajo de la cama, ¡era obvio! Exasperadamente se levanto torpemente del suelo, tropezando por segunda vez con las sabanas. "Alguien definitivamente me odia" - ¿Está bien? Ha dormido un largo rato, es de esperarse que se siente algo mareado.

Ahora sí que no entendía nada. ¿Dormido? No es por nada, pero… ¿dormir? Dudaba de sí mismo, ¿cómo que dormir? ¿Y lo de anoche? ¡¿Qué demonios sucede?!

Tardíamente noto que vestía la misma ropa de la noche anterior, descubriendo el motivo de la sofocación, los vaqueros y la playera no eran las prendas más cómodas para pasar la noche, y sobre todo, lo confundía el hecho de que siguiera al menos vestido. Bueno, se imaginaba ese día distinto a decir verdad, pensaba que seria lindo despertar en esa pequeña habitación acompañado de la linda chica que lo tenía casi patéticamente a sus pies, siendo aun una total desconocida.

Pero eso era completamente distinto a lo que estaba frente a el. Estaba _solo _con otra extraña en la habitación, una que por cierto lo empezaba a poner nervioso y no había rastro de Ying Fa por ningún lado.

- Lo veo algo pálido, ¿seguro que esta bien?

- Eh…s…si… "creo"

Se sacudió el polvo imaginario de sus ropas mientras buscaba la manera de poner su mente en orden en frente a este paranormal acontecimiento, consiguiéndose con una pequeña sorpresita. A su lado, en la vieja mesa junto a la cama, pudo notar como su móvil revivía, la señal milagrosamente había vuelto tomándolo desprevenido, y haciéndolo reaccionar tardíamente a tomar el aparto en sus manos y comprobar manualmente que no era un sucio truco de su mente.

Si, todo estaba en total normalidad.

- Por que no baja a la cocina y come algo, insisto. – volviendo a la realidad con aquel comentario, descubrió que en realidad su estomago le reclamaba alimento con gruñidos salvajes y sonoros. Seria obvio, aquel emparedado de la noche anterior seguramente no le había llenado lo mas mínimo, pero, reconsiderándolo mejor, aquella misteriosa y hermosa compañía lo recompensaba.

- En un momento.

Satisfecha con su respuesta, tomo una cesta de toallas entre sus brazos y salio al caluroso pasillo dejando al extraño inquilino a sus espaldas.

Esa mañana, cuando despertó, tuvo una corazonada, fue raro, pero aun así fue ella misma a comprobarlo. Y lo hizo, solo que no supo que buscaba hasta que lo tuvo frente de si. ¿Raro no? Ella también lo supuso. Se conocía de memoria las costumbres del hotel…_sus mañas_, odiaba decir que demasiado, por desgracia estaba envuelta en su magnetismo sin salida…y no era la única.

Cerro las puerta tras de si, sintiendo como el calor se iba desapareciendo poco a poco, tornándose a un ambiente templado y seductor…totalmente _extraño _pero muy conocido_._

_-_ Por favor…No lo hagas…- aquella mirada amatista se concentro en un punto en el vació. No podía _verla_, siempre quiso presenciarla, pero era totalmente imposible, solo poseía la sensación de su propia maldición, aquella que la ataba a ese lugar. – Tienes que detenerte, le harás daño…y a ti misma también. – un azote de calor le rozo la piel, era totalmente calido y suave, la reconforto sentirlo, pero a la vez la desconcertó.

_No lo intentes…por favor…_

--

- _¡Eres un maldito malagradecido y egoísta! ¡Estuve todo la maldita noche con el credo en la boca__ buscándote __ mendigo hijo de pu…!_

- ¡Yamasaki! Deja de echarle tanto teatro a la situación y supéralo.

No lo había dudado dos veces para comunicarse con el único contacto que tenia en el móvil importante, claro luego de _Angelina Joli, _pero en el instante que oye la voz de Yamasaki, por extraño que suene, el aun no cabía de entenderlo, todas aquellas presiones bien agarradas que tenia en el espinazo, desparecieron como por arte de magia. Claro aun le quedaba la traicionera duda, y las molestas ansias de encontrar a la chica con la que… ¡BIEN! estaba tratando de darle un bonito nombre a la situación, pero imposible, con la hermosa chica que se había tirado la noche anterior.

Más de quince años aguantando el _léxico_ de Yamasaki, a juro tenia que quedar secuelas.

- _¡¿Qué lo supere?! ¡¿QUE LO SUPERE?!...- _después de esa única línea provista de educación, vinieron un conjunto de letanías de donde las 20 palabras dichas por su amigo, 25 se podían considerar maldiciones y joyas no dignas para el publico. - _¿Dónde estas? Ahora mismo envió un heli…_

_- _¡Deja de dar tanta lata Yamasaki, me provocaras una migraña! ¿Te llame no? ¿Eso no es lo que importa? Al menos no fueron los de Medina Legal que interrumpieron tu imperturbable felicidad – de acuerdo la broma no fue tan graciosa como el se la espero, Yamasaki no podrá ser un Sumo Sacerdote Espiritista de La Gracia, pero cuando se ponía en ánimos de _Mamá Gallina _no hay quien lo parase. – Ahora estoy…estoy…¿estoy? - ¿Cómo estaba? "¿Terriblemente jodido y enamorado de una desconocida, con la cual ya me acosté sin saber quien diablos era?" ¡AH! Si era cierto. – Digamos que estoy relativamente bien, estoy completo y sano.

- _Sabes que eso no me tranquiliza. Li, no hagas tener que conseguir un nuevo padrino para la boda, se supone que ese serias ¡TU! grandísimo…- _mas malas palabras.

- Si si como digas…ya lo se, ¿no quedo claro eso en mi nota? _Nos vemos en la boda_.

- _Te conozco tal como conozco la talla de Jenifer López, Li, si no te veo el…_

_- _Yamasaki, ya di noticias de vida, no me cabrees. Tengo que colgar, te llamo luego.

- _¡LI XIAO LANG NO ME VALLAS…!_

Listo, ya había cortado la llamada. Esa actitud eran las que lo exasperaba, "¡Jenifer López! Ahora si que Yamasaki se las está superando"

Sabia de aquel compromiso como padrino de bodas, pero ¿en realidad le interesaba? NO quería ser egoísta, ni mal amigo, pero nunca le intereso algo así… ¡Nunca! Hasta en la boda de su hermana, todo el mundo cayó como _Condorito_ cuando se enteraron de que el borracho y _Palo de Agua_ de la barra, era el hermano de la novia, eso definitivamente sucedía hasta en las mejores familias.

- Necesito una cerveza – con ese hilo mental en la cabeza, tomo algo de ropa de su maleta, y entro al minúsculo baño. En el momento en que giro la manilla de la ducha, el sonido de la puerta cerrarse tras de si lo saco de su ensimismamiento haciéndolo voltear.

No…ahí no había nadie.

"Estoy empezando a delirar"

El agua fría cubrió su cuerpo acalorado produciéndole una refrescante sensación. Necesitaba esa ducha, todos los músculos se aflojaron de inmediato, siempre le criticaban esa extraño gusto por el agua halada, pero por él, simplemente se podían ir a la porra y meterse sus opiniones por donde les guste, estaba muy tranquilo recibiendo esa cascada de gotas sumamente frías correr por todo su cuerpo, alejándolo del calor intenso de un común día de verano chino, como para ponerse a recordar aquellas reprochas.

Pero aun así, aquella relajante plenitud no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para alejarlo de sus pensamientos. El día anterior sí que había sido raro…no, raro no, perturbador.

¡Sí! Aunque no lo crean, en ese pequeño instante de su vida, tuvo la certeza de descubrir, que todos aquellos sucesos de aquella noche fueron, muy perturbadores. Ahora que lo analizaba con profundidad, podía darse cuenta, o al menos enterarse, de que en realidad todo parecía ser producto de un sueño, de una fantasía…como si lo hubieran hechizado.

¡JA! Si Yamasaki se estaba superando, el igual por el mismo sendero. ¡¿Hechizo?! ¿Qué era eso? ¿Una sobredosis de _Harry Potter_ o qué?

Sin embargo, le era sumamente renuente no enfrascarse en esos pensamientos, ya que de alguna o otra formar, ¡ridículamente tenían sentido! No podía negar que le intrigaba la desaparición de aquella mujer, que ahora, por extraño que suceda, no podía recordar aquella placentera sensación de la otra noche, ¿Qué era? Ya no le resonaba, le era tan extraño ahora, hace unos momentos sabia perfectamente de lo que estaba hablando, pero en el momento en aquella chica entro en la habitación…haba sido como si el ambiente templado, placentero y seductor de hubiera desaparecido, mostrándole la verdadera naturaleza de su entorno.

No lo había tomado en cuenta, a decir verdad, poco le importo, estaba más pendiente en encontrarle un significado congruente a todo ese remolino que se desarrollaba en su cabeza, que no noto ese enorme cambio a su contexto, pero ahora que se tomaba la libertad de notar aquel detalle, se daba cuenta de lo extraño de la situación.

Salió de la ducha en el mismo instante en que vio sus manos arrugarse, se envolvió en una toalla mientras secaba su cabello frente al espejo.

Nunca se había tomado la tarea de contemplar a fondo su reflejo, siempre lo dejaba pasar, sabía muy bien de aquel magnetismo natural que poseía, de esa _atracción sexual_ que se centraba ávida a su alrededor por su apariencia de modelo de portaba de revista femenina, muchas veces le echaba en falta dicha situación al ver como Yamasaki se aprovechaba de ello para amargarle un tarde con burlas y citas extrañas con mujeres aun más extrañas de dichas revistas, todo con el propósito de… ¡si! Ganar más dinero.

Pero en ese momento, situaciones que rara vez se presentan, pudo verse a conciencia, pudo inspeccionar su reflejo. Sería extraño decirlo, sin embargo, los tiempos cambian, en un tiempo, cuando aún era un adolescente imperfecto e ignorante se avergonzaba de decirlo, pero ahora era diferente, la experiencia lo hacía decirse así mismo, sin dejo de modestia, que estaba como un tren, así de simple. ¿Qué podía decir? Su ego era incorregible.

Aquella apariencia que le quitaba automáticamente el puesto a _Bruno Díaz Batman_, se la había ganado a pulso, ¡si! Aunque les cueste creerlo ese aspecto de chulo venido de las vegas, no siempre fue así. Lo mejor era no entrar en detalles, solo le daremos el dato, aquellas fotos de la primaria y secundaria… ¡Diablos! eran monstruosas. Y no lo hagan hablar de aquellas estúpidas y patéticas reacciones de típico adolescente imberbe.

Ahora poseía la dicha de verse a sí mismo y sonreír petulante con solo pensar en la envidia que ahora desataba en sus antiguos enemigos, aquí entre nosotros, siempre soportaba las ganas de gritar de júbilo ante las cámaras y reírse con solo imaginar las caras de aquellos que le hicieron la vida más complicada que un cubo de _Rubik._

"¡Ya basta de cosas sin sentido!" Se reprendió mentalmente, lo mejor era sacarse esa confusa situación por la cual estaba pasando por su cabeza y centrarse en vestirse, de repente empezaba a hacer algo de frio, un casi doloroso escalofrío le recorrió la espalda alertándolo.

_Xiao Lang…_

Era la segunda vez que esa voz se entrometía en su cabeza, y hasta ahora se daba cuenta de lo aterrador que se sentía, la primera fue totalmente dulce, tierna…con _sentimiento…_Pero en este caso, era completamente diferente. La tristeza del timbre de voz, el sentimiento de soledad que cargaba, el dolor que se introdujo en su ser, fue tan extraño y espantoso. Su cuerpo poco a poco empezó a tomar los dolorosos efectos del pánico, conjugado con otro extraño sentir.

Sentía la piel erizarse, el corazón latía fulminantemente, la sangre corría con rapidez, la vena de la sien temblaba, sus ojos dilatados ante la palidez de su cuerpo, podía apreciar el sudor frio bajar por su nuca.

¡¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?!

La toalla en sus manos termino en punto vació del suelo, al notar como sus manos temblaban con insistencia.

"¿Qué me está pasando?"

Intento ignorar ese hecho luego de estirar varias veces sus dedos fríos y conseguir volver a calmarlos. Se despojo de la toalla que cubría su cintura para empezar a vestirse.

Algo muy extraño y sobrenatural sucedía, generalmente no creía en esas patrañas, ¡era el único ser en la tierra que se reía en las películas de terror mientras los demás se escondían detrás de las cubetas del maíz inflado! Pero este caso era distinto. ¡Bueno! Ni tanto, quizás aun seguía dormido en el bar junto con aquella mujer. Si, quizás todo era producto de la falta de alcohol o nicotina que lo desesterara, su imaginación le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

Disimuladamente se pellizco el brazo, mientras cerraba los ojos expectantes. Pero al abrirlos, se dio cuenta de la tontería que acaba de hacer.

Seguía en el baño, desnudo, con frió, y aun esperando que aquella fea sensación de ser observado se fuera.

"Eres un completo idiota Xiao Lang"

Termino de vestirse con ese escalofrió correrle aun por las espalda.

_Xiao Lang…_

--

Algo raro estaba pasando, aquel feo presentir que se sujetaba fervientemente a su espinazo como escalofríos, lo habían despertado esa mañana, muy a su pesar, encontrándose solo en la cama. No es que fuera algo de vida o muerte no encontrarse con su linda mujer junto a el, a decir verdad, luego de la nada agradable discusión del día anterior por el nuevo inquilino, no le dejo ganas para rato de estar con su esposa, lo mejor era no buscar la muerte cuando nadie la esta llamando. Pero eso no le quitaba lo extraño a la situación.

Termino de vestirse frente al espejo, observando las mascara de cansancio que su cara portaba. Sus ojos azules se encontraban apagados, y casi no se veía emoción en su rostro. Solo un pequeño deje de confusión se unía a los escasos sentimientos de su, ahora, patética existencia.

El ambiente triste y tenso del lugar al cual estaba acostumbrado, ya no estaba, así de simple, estaba tan normal, tranquilo, hasta casi calido, a pesar del calor. Por un momento llego a maldecir su suerte, ¡de nuevo había caído en la red! Pero desecho esa posibilidad al no verse perder la razón y el sentido de la conciencia diez minutos luego. Sin embargo, lo mejor era no tentar al diablo, no quería empezar el día oyendo la lúgubre melodía acompañada de tétricas risotadas.

Y si están tan confundidos, tanto como el, y mucho mas. La historia iba así.

Y con lo que destetaba recordarla.

Después de todo, esa era el clave ejemplo de ser el único contacto vivo de algo que en verdad no quería conocer.

Pero es que habían sido tantas desgracias ocurridas, que de cierto modo entendía el enojo de su única compañera, era una responsabilidad muy grande, que le hizo perder la vida, en sentido figurado, pero si, la vida común y corriente que ya no recordaba…empezaba a extrañarla.

Había sido muy joven como para recordarlo, pero ese lugar, el Hotel, había sido un lugar habitado por muchos, hasta que el traicionero _destino_, junto con su amiga la _desgracia_ toco a la puerta sin ser invitados. Ahí, es obvio decir, que se termino por _cagar_ la situación. Aun no sabía lo sucedido en si, pero tampoco es que le importaba, de cierto modo le aterraba saber los verdaderos hechos, le sobraba con saber que todo dejo de ser como era antes.

Ahora ese lugar, ahora, irremediablemente maldito, lo tenia atado a el, y a su esposa a un futuro sin final, donde no podrían salir de sus destinos.

Se acomodo el corbatín alrededor del cuello, soportando a duras penas el calor del ambiente sofocante en el que se encontraba, a pesar de haber abierto las ventanas, el poco aire con tierra que entraba no le movía ni un cabello. Echo una última mirada a la habitación, encontrándose irremediablemente con aquello que no quería observar.

¿Cuántas veces tenia que soportar esas imágenes? Personas perdidas, sonrientes, tranquilas, de miradas vacías y aterradoras de lo extraviadas que estaban.

¿Increíble, cierto? Si, deben pensarlo. Aquello era totalmente increíble, impensable, sacado directo de la película de terror mas trillada. Pero era cierto. Un hotel maldito y embrujado por la soledad y la tristeza de un alma, con dos fieles y obligados cuidadores que hacen lo posible por prevenir, por no dejar, que el edificio se llenase de tanta amargura camuflajeada de placer.

Alejo la vista de aquella alarmante imagen fantasmal, sin poder evitar regresarla. Ya no estaba. Hace un tiempo, le perturbaba verlo, pero ahora era diferente, estaba resignado, ya no había nada más que hacer. Pero…quizás, algún día…

_- _Es imposible – corto de inmediato la innecesaria línea mental de su cabeza.

A pesar de sus negativas palabras, solo había algo imposible, buscarse su propia salvación, pero si había algo a su alcance.

Salio de la habitación con la piel de gallina encontrándose de frente con la pelinegra de ojos amatista frente de si, sorprendiéndolo y haciéndolo hacer un respingo involuntario. Una cosa era estar acostumbrado a peores eventos que ese, pero otra muy diferente era, ¡que lo tomaran por sorpresa así tan fácil!

- Me asustaste – intentado calamar sus nervios, mientras dejaba salir todo el aire comprimido de sus pulmones, retomo su mirada. Por lo visto ya no estaba molesta como en la noche, pero si algo alterada y apesadumbrada, quizás hasta sorprendida. - ¿Sucede algo?

- Eriol…yo…pude oírla. – si le hubiera comentado otra cosa, como que había visto un burro en la cocina, quizás no se hubiera sorprendido tanto, pero fue inevitable que su corazón saltara y casi se saliera por su garganta por defecto.

Tomoyo, era, _completamente,_ inmune a presenciar aquellas entes de su alrededor, era totalmente incapaz de presentir aquellas tristes y desoladas presencias en busca de una salvación, era imposible. Y eso era lo que lo tranquilizaba, verla en paz. Una de las cosas que lo mantenía totalmente cuerdo en ese Hotel desecho de una mala película de terror, era ella. Ella siempre terminaba por salvarlo antes de perder la cordura, antes de perder el sentido de la realidad. Estar en ese lugar, era como estar en un paraíso falso, el lo vivió, no una buena manera, termino atado de por vida a ese lugar, pero pudo percibir el poderoso poder que los hace sucumbir, que los maldice a sentir un inmensa alegría falsa, un placer sin sentido… ¡Una mentira! El lo sintió.

Pero gracias a Tomoyo, pudo salir,_ casi, _airado de esa.

- Tomoyo eso no puede ser… - Intento buscarlo todos los significados lógicos posible, ¡eso no podía estar pasando! No ha Tomoyo.

- Eriol, se que no se absolutamente nada por lo que estas pasando en estos momentos. Se que no puedo imaginarme las agonías que tienes que presenciar en estos pasillos pero…- pudo ver ese sentimiento de culpa en sus ojos, descubriendo, lastimosamente, que todas agonías de las que hablaba, no se comparaban al ver ese dolor en aquellos ojos. – Aun queda tiempo de…

¿Tiempo?

No, no había tiempo, ni oportunidad, ni chance de salir de ese lugar, al menos, no para el.

- No lo hay para mi Tomoyo…

- ¡Eriol! Entiende, tuviste la razón, no debí permitir traer ese hombre, pero no podíamos hacer nada al respecto, no podía dejarlo ahí, a su suerte en medio de la nada. Esta mañana fui a verlo, ¡esta bien! Debemos aprovechar esta última oportunidad. Eriol…- Tomo entre sus manos las suyas, aferrandolas suplicante. – Debemos irnos de aquí antes de…

- No Tomoyo, tu entiende…- llevo aquella manos a sus labios, besándolas con delicadeza, sin despegar la mirada de aquellos ojos amatistas. – Yo no puedo escapar, no puedo salir de aquí. Aquella maldición se propago por mi familia. Debo quedarme y cumplir con responsabilidad. Atender a los clientes… y llevarlos a la puerta de ese supuesto paraíso…pero tu, Tomoyo, tienes toda una vida por delante...

Solo en ese momento, tuvo la certeza de descubrir, lo irremediablemente egoísta que se estaba comportando. Amaba a esa mujer. Mucho antes de que quedaran atrapados en esa maldición puesta obre su familia, de la cual desconocía los hechos, ellos eran felices, y ahora…aquellos momentos de alegría se habían perdido con el tiempo encerrados en ese infierno. Solo Tomoyo tenía contacto con el exterior. Iba al pueblo cercano a comprar provisiones, de vez en cuando descubría en la compra algunas revistas viejas de modas, al igual que prometedores dibujos de hermosos trajes hechos por su misma mano, y se daba cuenta de lo mucho que ella podía añorar el mundo lejos de ese lugar, su antigua vida, y el…se la estaba arrebatando.

- Tomoyo…yo no podré salir de aquí, ¿entiendes? Pero tu si. Si dices que aquel hombre aun no ha perdido el alma en este lugar…entonces tu…

- Eriol…como…como… ¡¿Cómo puedes decir tal cosa?! Yo no me iré sin…

- ¡Disculpen! Oigan…- la conversación fue interrumpida con una tercera presencia.

Luego de haber escuchado su nombre ser pronunciado por tercera vez, confirmo que quizás no era producto de su imaginación, si no el haber visto demasiadas películas de terror, y ahora se estaba volviendo paranoico, así que no tuvo mas remedio, que vestirse a la velocidad de la luz y salir, _casi, _despavorido de la habitación, encontrándose con una chistosa situación.

Ese lugar, de un momento a otro, se había transformado en un jodido _laberinto._ Y ahora, por defecto, estaba perdido entre esos infernales, calurosos y tétricos pasillos hasta encontrarse con la pareja que mantenía una pequeña discusión.

- ¡¿Señor?! ¿Se encuentra bien? – la misma mucama de la ultima vez le hablo. Pudo ver restos de lágrimas en sus ojos, descubriendo que ella mascara de tristeza, no solo la poseía ella, si no también el desconocido hombre que estaba a su lado. Algo estaba sucediendo ahí, y quería saberlo. Si ni siquiera gustarle el chisme, ¿queda claro?

- Si, solo que este calor me dio ganas de otro baño. – murmuro - ¡Bueno! Salí de la alcoba, para buscar algo de comer he irme…creo que cause muchas molestias. – "Vamos Li, ¿Por qué no le dices que no recuerdas nada del dia anterior?" Simple, ¿Cómo preguntar algo así, si sabes perfectamente que sucedió? "Estoy empezando a volverme desquiciadamente loco"

- Señor Li…nosotros…- aquel hombre logro captar su atención. No solo por el hecho de hablarle, si no por el hecho de parecía conocerlo. ¿Pero de donde diablos había visto ese sujeto?

- ¿Me conoce? – la pregunta salio abruptamente de sus labios, pero es que en verdad necesitaba saberlo. Nunca en sus vida había visto ese sujeto, y a decir verdad, ahora que lo pensaba, aquella mujer a su lado tampoco la conocida, pero parecía como si ella a el. – Oigan, es la primera vez que lo veo en mi vida. Así que, ¿me puede explicar que diablos pasa? Y ¿Dónde esta Ying Fa?

- ¿Ying Fa? – confundida, la joven tomo el brazo consternada de su esposo.

- Si ella. ¿Dónde esta…?

_Xiao Lang…_

Para sorpresa de la pareja que lo miraba sorprendida de sus palabras, el joven músico termino por desvanecerse frente a sus ojos. Por suerte Eriol pudo alcanzarlo para que no pegara el cráneo contra la baldosa.

- ¡Eriol!

- No te preocupes, esta bien. Ya sabes lo que sucedió.

--

Esto era seguro, tanto seguir a _Rod Serling_en su juventud lo hizo creer estar en _La dimensión Desconocida, _solo faltaba oír la excéntrica melodía y era innegable de que ya había perdido el juicio. "No mas cerveza barata y licor de pocos años Li, te producen alucinaciones…"

De un momento a otro se encontraba manteniendo una pequeña discusión con los que parecían los empleados del hotel rodeados del caluroso vapor del pasillo, para luego verse en un parpadear, en le mismo pasillo completamente solo.

¿Raro, no?

Bueno, el ahora estaba bien pávido conforme a la situación.

Consiente de lo aterrador que era el momento, al verse en una abrir y cerrar de ojos completamente solo, viendo como aquellas personas desaparecían frente a el sin ninguna explicación razonable, tomo por acción lo primero que se viene por la mente cuando uno esta verdaderamente asustado.

No, no es gritar, ¡vamos! El tenía orgullo.

Se hecho para atrás hasta chocar con el muro de empapelado de mal gusto, típico de un hotel, hasta sujetarse fuerte de el, no era como si el piso de la nada desapareciera a su pies, pero no perdía nada con prevenirse. Sin embargo, sinceramente…No tenía ni las más puñetera idea de cómo afrontar esa situación. No sabía si correr como un desgraciado, o gritar como un desgraciado, o echarse al piso boca abajo como si hubieran gritado ¡FUEGO!, pero ahí estaba el punto, ¡nadie había gritado! No había motivos visibles que lo hicieran correr como una niña, no había nada que lo obligara a perder la poca dignidad que le quedaba solo para lanzarse a caer en pánico.

Solo estaba el, en un extraño hotel, con una mujer _fantasma _y dos empleados con complejos de _Harry Potter. _Ahora si que lo sabía todo, el cerebro por fin se le fritó.

Intento contar hasta 10…o quizás 40, esperando ver que su respiración se normalizara, hasta estar seguro de que moverse no lo peligraba a perder el equilibrio, ¿Qué podía decir? Sus piernas eran gelatina en ese instante. Aun con las manos bien pegadas a la pared, se corrió hacia un lado caminado a tientas, sin perder de vista su alrededor. El había visto esa película, si, y lo peor de todo, el primero en morir, ¡era el mas atractivo del grupo! Y no lo hagan hablar del final.

No era del todo religioso, nunca lo fue en realidad, a pesar de lo devota que era su familia por las costumbres y tradiciones, el nunca le presto la debida atención, bueno, por cada paso pudo reencontrarse con su religión perdida.

Se detuvo hasta llegar a la esquina de la pared. Perfecto, las escaleras. Aun sujeto al muro bajo con lentitud las escaleras con el corazón bombardeando y apunto de salírsele por la boca. Comenzaba a tener una incomoda presión en el estomago producto de la impresión y de la espera de lo que se sea que se fuera a encontrar.

_Xiao Lang…_

Un escalofrío le entro por debajo hasta llegarle al espinazo en el momento en que aquella voz fue captada por sus oídos. Eso fue…bastante aterrador.

- ¡Hola! ¡¿Hay alguien?! – eso si que fue original. ¡¿No era que había visto la película?! Eso fue exactamente lo que dijo el chico apuesto de la pandilla antes de que viniera el asesino fantasma por detrás y lo atravesara con una cierra eléctrica haciendo saltar su sangre por toda la pared.

Inconcientemente, volteo hacia sus espaldas para asegurarse.

- Estas haciendo el tonto. Quizás solo estas dormido… ¡SI! Es eso, estoy en este momento soñando, y esta no es nada más que una puñetera pesadilla…

- Todos queremos eso, créeme

Si quizás hubiera visto un burro frente de el, no se hubiera sorprendido tanto, pero ese no era el caso, la intención no era hacer esta historia mas incomprensible. Frente de si, no estaba un burro, era ella. El cabello caía con delicadeza por sus hombros, aquellas esmeraldas brillantes por lagrimas fijas en un punto en el vació lejos de el, toda ella, tal como vagamente la recordaba, estaba ahí, solo el uniforme negro que vestía estaba diferente a como lo memoraba, ya no portaba esa elegancia sensual que la caracterizaba, esa aura de atracción, no, ya no, sus ropas estaban ajadas, las medias que cubrían sus piernas rotas, el lazo en su fino cuello estaba desanudado descuidadamente a punto de ceder y caer a sus pies y los zapatos estaban llenos de barro y tierra. Su aura ya no lo atraía, algo en ella había cambiado en el, ese ambiente fresco, acogedor y seductor que sentía a su alrededor, fue suplantado por un doloroso sentimiento de tristeza, miseria…aprehensión.

- Es curioso…Escuchar de otro, ajeno a ti, lo que piensas. Yo también quiero despertar y pensar que todo ha sido una pesadilla. No lo se, solo quiero abrir los ojos y ver una nueva realidad, creer que nada paso, que todo esta bien, comenzar a sentir aquello que anhelo. – una lágrima recorrió sus mejillas hasta perderse en la curva de su cuello. – Estas confundido, asustado…- suspiro – Lo siento, no deseaba que esto llegara tan lejos, nunca lo deseo en realidad, no importa lo que digan los demás…Yo no…quiero que esto siga adelante. Ya no quiero. Lo que te dije antes, es totalmente cierto…Me hiciste anhelar la luz. Se que no lo recuerdas, y me duele un poco que así sea, pero es verdad…Una simple ilusión me hizo querer algo que me es prohibido…Algo incorrecto…

Estaba ahí, parado, sin saber que hacer o decir, todo era tan confuso, tan anormal, su mente ya no captaba su alrededor, a decir verdad, poco entendió de sus palabras carentes de sentido y explicación, solo estaba conciente de algo, ella estaba frente a el, y el estaba frente a ella.

- Xiao Lang… ¿Qué es este sentimiento? Nunca había sentido algo así antes, ¿es correcto? Es calido, mi corazón late con fuerza, y es irónico, yo no tengo corazón…- sonrió lánguidamente.

- ¿Quién…eres? – no sabia, en realidad no lo sabia, intentaba sonar calmado, pero fue imposible, su voz se quebró en el acto, descubriendo lo cruel que aquella simple pregunta nerviosa había terminado por ser.

Aquellos ojos se fijaron en el, aterrándolo. No había luz ni brillo en ellos, solo el deje de las lágrimas, muertos, totalmente muertos.

- No lo se. Lo olvide Xiao Lang…lo olvide, no quien soy. Que hago aquí…solo causo desgracias, ato y maldigo…pero he olvido la razón. Yo…oigo un nombre, dicho por una voz que grita de dolor…- su voz rota por el llanto que sus ojos soltaban sin piedad susurraba con dolor, su cuerpo poco a poco fue cediendo hasta caer de rodillas ante el sin dejar de mirarlo con aquella desgarradora mirada sin vida. – No quiero seguir aquí, sola…pero…

Por un momento quiso ir a ella, consolarla, pero estaba detenido, todo su cuerpo estaba atado a ese lugar, obligándolo a sentir el agudo palpitar del corazón en su pecho. Era tan ambiguo, hacia solo unos minutos había tomado esa situación como algo aterradora, pero con gracia y tranquilidad, sin embargo, todo pareció cambiar tan rápido, que aun le costaba acostumbrarse a ese pesado ambiente.

- Yo…no puedo seguir permitiendo que esto avance. Este…este sentimiento es extraño para mí y no es correcto, pero no me permite…no me permite…hacerte daño. Xiao Lang… ¡Debes irte!...No… ¡Todos! Todos deben irse…Aunque me duela dejarlos ir…

--

- ¡Eriol ha despertado!

Como si el dolor de cabeza fuera tan liviano, aquel grito solo lo aturdió más. ¿Dónde estaba ahora? Termino de abrir los ojos, de nuevo hacia ese calor intenso, un pequeño soplo de viento le rozaba el rostro, al menos la incomodidad de la ropa no la soportaba.

- ¿Qué ocurrió? – un leve quejido salio de sus labios, el levantarse tan rápido fue una pésima idea, pero al menos lo mas conveniente. Se encontraba en la habitación que ocupaba en el hotel, en la cama, podía sentir la humedad de la playera sudada en su espalda, la frente perlada por el sudor producto del crudo calor, y sobre todo, el terrible dolor de cabeza. - ¡Diablos, mi cabeza! Creo que el cráneo se me va a partir.

- Eso ocurre siempre, cree me, terminaras acostumbrándote. – de nuevo esos dos estaba frente a el. – Oiga…

- La vi…

Dos palabras, y fue suficiente para hacer palidecer al hombre, solo dos y pudo notar el nerviosismo de ambos. Algo escondían, y quiera saber, aquel encuentro con ella lo había dejado bastante perturbado, en un momento estaba con ella, con un enorme deseo de consolarla, y luego estaba ahí, en la habitación con ellos.

- Tengo muchas preguntas, y no me iré de aquí hasta que contesten – amenazo – ¡Ayer vi esa chica y parecía normal! – no tenia el suficiente animo de confesar el pequeño encuentro intimo con ella, ya estaba lo suficientemente trastornado como para echarle mas leña al fuego. – Y ahora…No, esto tiene que ser una broma, es imposible. ¡¿Me puede decir que infiernos pasa?!

Estaba calmado, muy calmado, estaba tomando la situación con madurez, una que nunca tuvo la oportunidad de dar a conocer, pero vio prudente sacarla a relucir en ese instante. Tenia 30 años, debía afrontar bien esa sobre-natural situación. Pero no tenía cerebro de cemento como para poder soportar que le estén tomando el pelo.

- Debe recostarse, esta algo débil todavía…- la mujer intento recostarlo de nuevo, pero este estaba bastante irritado como para seguir ordenes.

- Señor Li, escúchenos bien. Lo que usted presencio ayer…en realidad no es lo que parece. Mire, es bastante difícil de creer, lo se, entiendo si no llega a comprender, es normal para cualquiera, pero debo advertirle que este _Hotel_ no es lo que aparenta ser.

- ¿A que te refieres? - ¿No es lo que aparenta ser? ¡¿Que diablos quería decir con eso?! ¿Querían confundirlo aun mas? Por si así era, ya lo estaban consiguiendo. Intento hacer otra pregunta pero consiguió sensato guardar silencio, poseía una terrible defecto de falta de entendimiento, y deseaba no perderse ninguna detalle. Eriol solo se alejo hasta resguardarse en la sombra del rincón junto a la ventana.

- Ayer usted llego, su auto se averío en el camino y cuando fuimos a ver…Yacía dormido frente al volante. Dígame, ¿eso fue exactamente lo que usted padeció el día anterior? - ¿dormido? Reconocía lo del auto, si se había averiado en el camino, pero estaba seguro de lo despierto que estaba, eso era imposible. – No responda, lo sabemos. Oiga, trato de decirle que aquí ahí algo que no se va a detener hasta que usted pierda la razón y se una al _Club de los Perdidos_, ¿me oye?

- ¡Eriol…! – había sonado un poco violento, pero no había manera, no sabia como afrontar esa situación.

- No entiendo…¿Qué es eso? Y ¿Qué tiene que ver con Ying Fa? Ayer solo recuerdo vagamente algunas cosas, e realidad no estoy seguro…Pero, hoy, cuando pude verla, había algo distinto en la persona que yo vi antes. Algo esta pasando aquí, y quiero que me termines de decir sin rodeos. – por desgracia empezaba a perder los estribos, estos dos comenzaban a tener mala espina.

- Bien, se lo diré…- sintió la calida mano de Tomoyo tomar la suya, dándole el apoyo necesario. Pocos seres en el mundo, al menos vivo, obtenían la oportunidad de conocerle que hay detrás. Ahora, frente a ellos, estaba el hombre que quizás sacaría de ahí a Tomoyo, después de todo, el estaba resignado a quedarse. – Desde hace mas 20 años que este Hotel le perteneció a mi familia. Los muros tienen un poco de mi historia, y por desgracia, esta no ha sido del toda buena. – Suspiro – Cuando mas joven, llegue aquí con mi tío. Me heredo el Hotel, para ese entonces, tenía más vida, había inquilinos y empleados, no era un gran lugar, pero tenía lo necesario. Sin embargo, me quede aquí. Con el tiempo, lo empleados comenzaron a irse uno a uno, los inquilinos y turistas dejaron de asistir, todos pavoridos de terror. A decir verdad nunca entendí sus razones, solo se esfumaron como unos cobardes dejándome, era el único que no intentaba huir, no había razón para ello…Luego comprendí porque. En realidad no habían huido, estaban aquí, atrapados…tal como yo ahora lo estoy.

Por un momento quedo en silencio procesando esas palabras, nada tenia sentido, nada encajaba, nada terminaba por darle un ajuste a esa fantástica historia.

- Oye…Yo…no...no quiero ser grosero, ni tampoco…parecer…nervioso conforme a la situación. No estoy acostumbrado a esto y por eso quiero que empieces a ser mas claro. – su mal humor empezaba a dominarlo, lo sabia.

- Se que todo esto es incomprensible pero…

- Joven Li, el hotel esta embrujado, eso es todo. – ambos hombres centraron su atención en ella. Sentada e encogida a un lado de la cama, la mujer intentaba no mirarlos, después de todo, ella también había pasado por lo mismo, y ahora se daba cuenta de lo simple e increíble que sonaba. – Pasó algo muy grave aquí, no sabemos que fue, pero fue muy malo. Por eso, Eriol no puede salir del Hotel.

- Mi familia estuvo involucrada.

- ¿Y Ying fa, que pasa con ella? – ansioso de llegar a una respuesta.

- No lo sabemos. Desconocemos quien es. Siempre ha estado aquí, desde hace mucho de que Eriol llegara. Al principio era inofensiva, pero ahora…

- Ahora esta atrapando a cualquiera que se cruce con el Hotel en el. Como a mi, y también a usted si sigue aquí. Créame, he visto lo que ahí aquí de propia mano, y no se acerca ni un poco a lo que usted presencio. No hay felicidad, no hay paz…solo dolor y desesperación. Háganos un favor hombre, márchese antes de que sea tarde.

--

Muajajajmuajajaja!!...seeee choca que lo deje hasta ahí…pero hasta ahí dio mi cabeza ANTES DE QUE EMPEZARA darme migraña!!...Pero bueno!! Les gusto? Si? No? Tal vez? Díganlo con confianza!! Cualquier error o algo que les gustaría cambiar…díganlo…

El próximo capitulo creo que será mas cortito…veremos como queda, además es el capitulo final!! xDDDD

Luego viene el epilogo!!...

Esperemos a ver que da mi cerebro, un final feliz!...o uno triste T.T…todo depende de la situación!! Jojojo!!

Bueno!! Lendas lectoras!!

La conti es pronto!...Aunque me tarde para traer esta ¬¬…Sorry por esa, pero mejor tarde que nunca… Dejen sus reviews!!

Aquí Ilove desde la línea de fuego…CAMBIO Y FUERA!


End file.
